Breaking Point
by Becca-VON-infiniti
Summary: He was a son of Ipswich, bad boy, player and the life of the party. She was the much admired student body president, good girl, perfect and the life of the school. Two of the most popular students at Spencer Academy couldn't be more different. But, dark secrets and dark urges for power will bring them to their breaking point and to each other. (DARK subject matter, rated M)
1. PROLOGUE

**Breaking Point **

**Prologue **

I crashed through the second set of doors clad in steel. My hand quickly returned to cover the busted lip I received only moments before. I forced myself to hold back the hot tears welling up within my eyes as I continued to weave around the corners of the dimly lit hallways. I lowered my gaze to dodge the confused looks I was certainly receiving from my peers as I ran. I was nearing the end of the hallway and pushed open the nearest door, instantly thankful that no one was there to greet me.

I nearly collapsed from the sheer weight of the situation that drove me into running halfway across campus and into, what my eyes now realized, was the men's bathroom. I managed to make it to the hard-water stained porcelain sink, grabbing both sides tightly for stability. I then raised my head, allowing my blonde locks to part, revealing the full extent of my injury. My lower lip was busted, blood was trickling from the corner of my lip and down toward my chin.

I took a sharp intake of air as I felt my tears begin to freely fall. He hit me. He actually hit me. My mind kept repeating the same words over and over as I struggled to accept the appearance of the reflection staring back at me. Aaron had always threatened to hit me, punish me for any lapse in perfection; but he never followed through with it until today.

This whole day was a typical Trinity M. Adams day; I guess I couldn't continue to stand before this tarnishing mirror and expect that such a thing shouldn't have happened. Because it should have, and by all accounts of my life, it should have a lot sooner than it did. But after today, with a busted lip and a streak of bruises across my cheek, it would be nearly impossible to maintain my reputation and my flawless image when facing my peers. My life would appear as tarnished as this mirror after today.

What would they say, what would they think when I leave the security of this bathroom? I couldn't face the world; and I certainly couldn't keep living this double life. How would I even explain myself? I could hear the rumors now, the student body president, the perfect Trinity Adams has finally fallen from grace…serves her right. If they only knew, this facade of perfection was the only mask that kept me going. Competition, bettering myself and leading my graduating class to greatness was how I distracted my mind from the truth. The truth is…my life was unbearable. My family was practically nonexistent; and those that were around were far too busy with the family's estate and ensuring our place in the political aspects of this state to even call. My friends, what friends? They simply wanted to be seen by my side for a few additions to their status before leaving me and disappearing into the crowds. My boyfriend was sleeping with every girl that caught his attention. When he wasn't cheating, he was finding new and innovative ways to abuse me. It was only today that he managed to leave his mark that would be seen. I was utterly alone and the only friend I had to cling to was my mind which was succumbing to the depression that ensnared my every thought.

I was the face of my graduating class, highest GPA in the history of Spencer Academy, and the one person everyone turned to for help. What would they say about me now once they learn I was a fraud? I was nothing like the person I made myself out to be. I am far from perfect; I was just a scared and lonely little girl who wanted to run and hide every chance I could.

I continued glaring at my reflection; tears pouring from my sunken in eyes that have remained open all throughout the night. My bouncing blonde waves fell limp about my shoulders. I couldn't eat; the need to do anything vital to my survival was no longer a concern of mine. I had become numb to everything and everyone; I was hoping that it was an indicator that the flame of my very existence would finally burn out. But here I stood, still alive and still wondering why I ever had hope that life could ever be anything more than a waking nightmare to me.

I finally tore my eyes from my reflection and saw the remains of a shattered light bulb scattered about the blue tiled floor. My eyes focused on the sharp edges of the broken glass and I couldn't help but question if this was some morbid savoir to this horrible existence.

My red wedge heels; stained with mud and scuffs from my desperate attempt to flee from Aaron before he had the chance to pour rehearsed apologies from his lips; turned slightly and approached the shards of glass slowly. How easy it would be to end it all right now. I would never have to leave this bathroom to face the world again. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Life was nothing but a endless struggle; death was the only path to peace.

I allowed my legs to give into exhaustion as I crumbled to the floor. The chill of the tile made my skin crawl. But I continued to stare at the large shard of glass before me, who would have guessed that so small a thing would be the answer to every problem my life was ever dealt me. I picked up the shard, the flickering light of the remaining source of illumination in the room, seemed to allow the object to glisten within my grasp.

I raised my head up, as if waiting for some divine intervention to push such thoughts of suicide aside, but there was nothing; nothing but the still of the room, the haunting calmness that was beginning to consume my very soul.

I took in a deep breath, one of the last I would ever take I accepted. I then, without hesitation brought the sharpened point to the exposed skin of my wrist. I then drove it into my wrist, blood forming where my skin was punctured. The pain was nothing that I had not experienced inside all the days of my life. I plunged the glass deeper and began pulling it down, allowing it to carve its own design into my now gushing wound.

Moments passed, until I realized I was now lying upon the floor, my body without pain except for the feeling imitating a cold winter's chill overtaking me. I struggled to make out the strange feeling of liquid beneath me until my eyes fell to the tile below. I was lying in blood that was still pouring from my wrist. I was having a hard time making sense or conjure any feelings as to how the day led to this. I was exhausted, every blink of the eye was becoming harder and harder to accomplish. My breathing was slowing and I could feel my heart beat becoming weak. Just relax and it will all be over soon, I kept thinking to myself as I remained motionless upon the floor.

Suddenly my ears picked up on a few sounds and shuffling noises entering what was soon to be my place of death.

"Trinity?" I heard a voice scream. Footsteps made their way in front of me until the person collapsed beside me. My eyes struggled to rise to see what person managed to find me. But I slowly raised an eyebrow as my slowed mind made the distinction of the person beside me; it was Reid Garwin. I wanted to laugh, it would be suiting that my school enemy, my polar opposite would be the one to find me here in such a way.

"What did you to yourself?" I heard his voice inquire as I felt his hand maneuver itself behind my head before bringing it to his ear. Was he trying to hear if I was breathing? I must be closer to death than I had imagined.

"Trin? Can you hear me?" His voice was really beginning to sound concerned. I was impressed. I didn't think the son of Ipswich would tear himself away from his advances of Hannah Fickleson outside the dorm building, especially not for the sake of ensuring my safety. I tried to form a sentence to respond to the blonde but no words found their way, I would be lying if I said that such a feeling wasn't slightly unnerving. I was slipping away, in the arms of Reid Garwin. Part of me was now secretly hoping that Spencer Academy's bad boy would find a way to save me but by the look in his eyes I could tell that I was too far gone.

I allowed my eyes to rest upon his face; I suppose if I was to see one last face before death led me away from the scene at hand, it would be the intense yet handsome features of Reid Garwin. I could blush from the sight of sheer concern he had; I was moved by the expression. As I continued gazing upon him, I felt my breathing slow to the point I was now fighting for air. Before I had the chance to draw in my last breath, I watched his eyes darkened to the point they resembled darkened pools. Well that was certainly strange, scary in fact. But no matter, and no reason for it to matter; I allowed my eyes to roll back and I felt that long awaited peace make its way into my very body. Darkness fell over my vision and death laid claimed to yet another life.

**A/N:** Okay, a bit dark for me I'll admit. But I really want to explore the idea of Reid as a damaged soul in need of rescuing. And what better person to do that, than a damaged soul who could understand him, relates to him and in turn help each other find happiness in love? Don't worry, the whole story won't be this dark…and remember this is a PROLOGUE, so it's simply a glimpse into the near future. The next chapter will take place before this prologue takes place. **Reviews **will govern my update speed! I'm just trying a new genre out, so please let me know if it's worth continuing! Next Chapter will be longer! Thanks everyone! -Becca


	2. First Day

**A/N: **Well I'm really encouraged by the reviews and followings to the story; I will definitely continue this story until the end! Alright as I said before, last chapter what the prologue, so this chapter will be the original timeline that starts before that scene happened! Just don't want any confusion haha! Happy reading and please keep the reviews coming!

This chapter is for you Sara188, thanks again for the awesome review!

**Breaking Point **

**Part One**

Senior year at Spencer Academy, once a distant dreams, now about to become the day ahead; was all that I could keep thinking. My eyes remained fixed on the digital alarm clock brightly reading 5:08am. I must have watched the clock change slowly throughout the entire night. Sleep was always easier said than done for me. My mind never stopped, my thoughts were always an onslaught of attacks that kept me awake far longer than it should. My body ached for rest but my mind simply wouldn't consent.

It wasn't helping that tomorrow would be the first day of my last year of high school either. I was equally excited as I was nervous. I had so much more expectations placed upon me this year than ever before. Recently I won the title of student body president. I was the face of the senior class, which wasn't saying too much. My graduating class has drastically diminished and was filled with people who'd rather single-handedly down a 6-pack of beer than attempt to apply themselves into reaching a decent GPA. I suppose it's unfair to expect that everyone has the need for perfection that I have.

Anything less than perfect was a failure to my parents, my boyfriend and consequently, to me. I don't think I've ever even allowed myself to indulge in the idea of relaxation. It simply couldn't and wouldn't happen. I was constantly busy and always had some project or task at hand; to say it was overwhelming at times would be an understatement.

School here at Spencer Academy was a job practically, a job that unfortunately never paid in cash. It did however pay in popularity. Which was hardly the wish come true like so many people would expect. All the people flocking around me in the course of the day didn't care a bit about me. Nor did they care to know me any further than the superficial level. I was their way to obtain popularity and nothing more. Even those that stood from afar and admired as the person they wish they could become; didn't bother to even speak to me to know the truth about the person they longed to be. They would simply watch, gossip and pay close attention to every move I made. It was a lonely way to walk the halls of Spencer Academy; even with so many people surrounding me.

I finally understood how celebrities would fall and reduce themselves into a dark and depression filled existance. Popularity doesn't give you friends; it gives you a reason to wonder what could be wrong with you that led you to not having a friend in the first place.

The only other group of people that surpassed even me in the popularity contest was a group of guys that were so cleverly titled the Sons of Ipswich. They had an impressive history on their side that led to their popularity in this old and superstitious town. I'm certain they found it hard to find true friends that would be by their side through the trials of high school; however they had each other. Though their number was small, sometimes all you need was one person to make the difference between happiness and despair.

Two of the Sons had graduated and left the comfort of the small town. The other two were starting the journey of senior year alongside me. I suppose they would be walking into class this morning hung-over from celebrating their official senior year status. Tyler was sweet and kind; we often spoke in between classes; but his attachment to Reid left him with a DUI, a blackened eye from their constant quarrels, and a two week suspension from school. Their relationship was an interesting one, but every student that spent time around them could tell that they had nothing but support for each other.

Reid Garwin; the only person that managed to irritate every nerve I had. Like fire and ice we clashed creating nothing but a scene that seemed to be the student's favorite form of entertainment. I detested him and all that he stood for. He could care less about everything I based my life on caring about. He mocked my every attempt to better our student body and he made sure to send me a wink as he did it.

The only person that could possibly hate that boy more than I was Aaron; my boyfriend's only concern in life was how to bring the arrogant Son of Ipswich down. I began tuning out Aaron's constant scheming to ruin Reid's life. After five months of his "ruin Reid" plot, it's bound to lose interest.

Yeah, Tyler and Reid weren't exactly my favorite people to be compared to in popularity. I earned my reputation by being the best whereas they earned their reputation by wild parties and trips to the ER for alcohol poisoning. It was hardly a fair comparison.

The only thing that I would hold into my positive regards of Garwin was the fact his eyes reflected the same dull and lifeless eyes that would greet me in the mirror every morning. I would always assume that it was because of whatever drug he decided to experiment with for the day; but sometimes I couldn't help but see my own sadness in him.

I rolled over to see the majority of my bed was taken up by Aaron, who was stretched out lazily and snoring abruptly every few minutes. How I hated when he decided to sleep in my dorm room. I could get in so much trouble for allowing him to stay, but I feared Aaron's anger far more than the school's means of punishment.

It's been nearly six months now since we started dating and I could say without question that our relation resembled that of a storm that grew in destructive forces rather than dissipating into calmness. Arguments never resolved but continued to fester like an untreated wound. No physical contact would suffice for him; he always wanted more so he found more.

I was heartbroken; unable to even leave my dorm room when I first found out about Aaron's cheating escapades. But I didn't have the courage to leave him; so I allowed myself to simply turn a blind eye upon what he chose to do behind my back. It's amazing what you can get used to; especially when being alone was all you've known.

One might ask why I even started dating him in the first place; and I would be embarrassed to say that it was along the lines of peer pressure. Talk in the halls was that Aaron and I would be the perfect couple; so we decided to in a sense, give the people what they wanted. Far from any romantic tale of love at first sight; but it was something; and that's more than I had to say before Aaron came along.

I checked the clock again to see that it was now 7:00 am. It was finally time to get up and spend the next hour applying enough makeup and sparkling accessories to distract from my obvious lack of sleep and disregard towards a healthy diet.

I forced myself from the warmth of my sheets and into the chill of the morning air creeping in from the window pane. I tugged on the lamp to inform Aaron it was time to get up without uttering a single word to him. Mornings always started badly if I woke him up in the incorrect manner; so I learned to let the lamp speak for me.

After a warm shower and a good amount of time fixing my long blonde hair until it fell flawlessly beneath my shoulder; I found myself looking at myself in the mirror. I was truly thankful that my family passed down to me genes that helped preserve a healthy and radiant appearance. I was nearly five foot seven, thin; built like a model I had always been told but no time to linger upon your appearance when your insides feel as dry and withered as a rose left out in the winter's frost.

"The guys are going to Nicky's tonight for some pool; do you mind giving me a ride so I can drink?" Aaron asked with a yawn as he pulled his school uniform shirt across his chest. It always made me laugh that he would still ask if I minded to do anything for him; I was never truly given an option to do otherwise. I guess even young adult men enjoyed playing pretend once in awhile.

"Sure." I replied while rummaging through my desk looking for my notebook for the literature class I was placed in for first class of the day.

"I don't want you dropping me off and then leaving me this time either; I don't want to have to wait around for you to come back and pick me up when I'm ready to leave. You can wait there at Nicky's; you don't mind that either though do you?" He said while running his fingers through his wavy brown locks behind me, trying to get a decent glimpse of himself in the mirror.

"That's fine." I said trying a smile; it was harder than usual to force my face to allow a look of grateful compliance today.

"Well I'll see you around by the car around six tonight, don't be late babe." He said while placing a sloppy kiss upon my cheek.

"Oh and babe…drop the attitude before tonight; you know I hate when you're trying to play the bitch card." Aaron said with a slight chuckle before disappearing behind the closing wooden door.

Months ago, I'd be left in my room crying while trying to apply makeup quickly enough to mask my tears. But now, I just didn't feel anything. This was life and I had accepted it long before today.

I took a deep break and rehearsed a smile and cheerful demeanor before walking out of the room and into the chaotic hallways. A few people exchanged greetings and small talks with me as I continued making my way towards the classroom.

I pushed through the double doors and walked into the stadium like room. I could tell by the already over-crowded class that I would have to make sure to make it earlier tomorrow to get my preferred seat in the front row. The teacher was busy gathering his materials as I scanned the classroom for an empty seat. I luckily spotted one but I hesitated once I saw who was seated directly beside the empty chair. Reid Garwin. I'm sure I would get fussed at later by Aaron once he hears that I sat beside Reid; but it was a gamble I'd have to take; there were no other seats available.

I bit my lip slightly before slowly making my way towards the seat; I could feel sets of eyes following my every step. I placed my books on the desk before taking my seat; trying my best to act as if the awkwardness of being so close to Reid couldn't be further from my mind.

I watched as Reid turned his blue gaze upon me only to curl his lips into his infamous smirk.

"Trinity Adams, to what do I owe this pleasure of you gracing me with your presence in the desk next to mine?" Reid said, words purring from his lips in his attempt to sound charming.

"Look around Garwin; this is the only seat left." I spat without even meeting his gaze.

"True; although I'm surprised you weren't the first one in class today; finding a way to blow smoke up the teacher's ass. What happened? Did Aaron forget how to walk and talk at the same time?" Reid said while stretching his grin even wider. I decided to respond with a casual roll of the eyes before turning my attention onto the teacher discussing the guidelines of the class.

Class went by painfully slow as I continued to plan my schedule to the point I'd be in class with enough time to find a seat furthest from Reid as possible tomorrow. Not too long after my plan was engraved into my mind, the bell rang and I instantly shot up from my seat, grabbing all my materials into my arms.

"Adams! Tell your boy I look forward to whooping his ass in pool tonight!" Reid shouted as I made my way up the steps and out of the classroom. I most certainly won't relay that message to Aaron; I don't know if my nerves could handle another enraged rant.

As the day progressed, I managed to get into the swing of things and quickly accepted the idea that, aside from my morning class, I might can get through this semester unscathed; I could hope at least.


	3. Pathetic

**Breaking Point **

**Chapter Two **

I was almost hypnotized by the constant motion of the windshield wipers as rain continued to fall from the darkening clouds overhead. I was waiting for Aaron to find his way to my car so that I can take him to Nicky's just as he instructed. I lowered my eyes to the clock that revealed it was now 6:23pm; I have been waiting for him nearly half an hour now. I could torture myself by thinking of which girl he paid a visit too before realizing he was late for pool; but why bother.

Whoever it was surpassed me in every sense of the word. As perfect as I tried to be, it was never enough. And it was times like this, times I found myself sitting and patiently waiting, that I felt most alone. Everyone had their plans and was intently living their life while I watched in some unbreakable containment. I hated this feeling. I hated this rain that seemed to mock my eyes into creating tears that resembled the very rain droplets that fell from the sky.

I tightened my grip onto the steering wheel as time continued to slowly pass by. A vibrant display of lightning, echoes of thunder and the sudden opening of the passenger's side door caused me to jump.

"Whew! Sorry I'm late; I was talking to my grandmother. She called on my way out." That was a lie. His grandmother spoke to me only a few hours ago and explained to me her refusal to speak to Aaron after he managed to sneak his way into a sum of money within her bank account.

"Aw, how is Brenda doing?" I asked. I found some enjoyment in seeing just how intricately woven his web of lies becomes in the span of time we spend together.

"You know Brenda, she's always doing well. As long as she has her health, she's perfectly happy she always says. Now let's get to Nicky's, I'd hate to give Garwin and Simms any satisfaction of thinking I've chickened out." He said while running his fingers roughly through his hair, sending rain droplets flying throughout my car. I nodded my head before pulling out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

Moments of the usual silent treatment we so often exchanged until Aaron finally broke the stillness with a statement I feared to respond to.

"Speaking of Garwin, Brent informed me that you decided to sit next him today."

"There were no other seats available in the room Aaron; I got to class a little later than I intended today." I said instantly realizing the argument that was sure to escalate at my very response.

"You got to class a little later than you intended? What the fuck were you doing that made you late?" His voice grew in volume as he spoke. I forced my eyes to remain on the road that was littered with puddles and broken branches from the storm that was quickly resembling the storm within my car.

"Nothing, I just lost track of time getting ready this morning I guess."

"You guess? You are either the dumbest person to ever walk the face of this earth or you're up to something. You better not be talking to Simms again or I swear to you that I'll make you regret it." His words cut down to the bone. The chill and the intensity of his voice caused me to sit a little straighter in my seat; as if hoping not to give him another excuse to correct my mistakes.

"I didn't speak to him. I'm sorry, I truly lost track of time. I will be up and in class early tomorrow. I promise." I said while pulling into a parking space at Nicky's and trying my hardest to keep from crying before leaving the car.

"Dumb bitch; just go in there and don't bother me until I win my money." He spoke until disappearing into the large wooden doors of the building.

I took in a few deep breaths to force my nerves to calm just as I had practiced on so many occasions. I felt the sting of tears forming in my eyes as I watched a young couple, walking hand in hand, towards their car. Her face was graced with hues of pink; probably from a sweet remark her boyfriend spoke to her moments before. Before my thoughts of jealousy and pity could lay claim to my mind I tore my gaze from them and I managed to leave the car and make my way into the smoke-filled room.

I peeled off my leather coat and tried to take pride in the fact I was wearing my favorite long sleeved red knit dress. It was one of the only pieces of clothing I owned that I felt the closest to pretty that I would ever feel. My exposed legs felt the warmth of the smoke and the newly repaired heating system as I walked further into the space.

I maneuvered around groups of people and tables still begging to be cleaned off before finding a vacant table with a few seats. I quickly claimed the table with the drop of my bag on its surface and taking a seat.

I pulled a book from my bag and began pretending that I couldn't hear the overwhelming sounds of laughter, music and life going on around me. I focused on every word I was reading, the hours slowly creeping by. I delved into the wonderful story of love within my hands, paying little attention to the fact I was no longer alone.

I lifted my eyes from the pages of my book and saw a sight that instantly made me scan the room for Aaron's location.

"Odd place to be reading, don't you think?" Reid spoke as he commanded the majority of the table top with his arms stretching lazily across it.

"This place is as good as any." I spat when my eyes finally spotted Aaron, enraged and causing a scene as usual. He must have lost and by the unmistakable smirk upon Reid's face, I guessed it was he who stole the victory from him.

"I whooped your boy's ass tonight. Talk about entertainment!" Reid laughed. I instantly bit my lower lip, Aaron loosing never ended well for either of us. I then noticed Aaron's eyes locking upon mine before resting upon Reid who was laughing and continuing to talk to me as if I was listening.

"Congratulations. Now if you'll excuse me." I said while stuffing my book back into the safety of my pocketbook. I scrambled to find my way from the height of the bar seat and away from Reid only to lose my footing and begin to stumble onto the ground before a strong arm helped stabilize my footing.

"What's the rush?" Reid asked with a smile before I looked up from the cigarette stained floor to see Aaron standing before us. His face was as red as my dress and his eyes were screaming just as loud as his words were soon to be.

"What the fuck are you doing Garwin? This bitch is not any concern of yours." Aaron spoke while tightly grabbing my arm and pulling it from Reid's grasp. Aaron's hang remained upon my arm and I felt his grasp tighten to the point I felt his nails threatening to puncture my skin. I forced my expression to hide the pain surging through my arm.

"That's your girlfriend; show some respect she obviously shows you more respect than you deserve. You're the bitch in my opinion." Reid said as he took a step towards Aaron trying to reveal himself as the dominant man in the altercation. As shocked as I was to hear any form of defense on Reid's part; I knew that I had to step in and do something to keep some sense of peace.

"Fuck off Reid." I said, wincing at the harshness my choice of words expressed. I felt Aaron release his hold of my arm the second those words escaped from my lips.

"You heard the lady." Aaron quickly added before snaking his arm around my waist; a clever move on his part for the growing sets of eyes now finding their way onto the scene.

I watched as Reid turned and made his way towards Tyler's company, not before he looked at me in such a way that I was not accustomed to seeing: pity.

After the confrontation dissolved itself; Aaron found himself quite pleased with what I had done. So much so, he bought me a chocolate milkshake with extra chocolate sprinkles that he knew was my favorite. It was the first thing I ordered on our first date and now it was some reward for defending him against Reid. I don't know which was worse, the fact I defended Aaron or the fact I allowed the one person who could and would put Aaron in his place walk away without turning back.

I stared at the frosted glass that was placed before me; it looked so incredibly delectable I found myself admiring the very sight of it. But the knot within my stomach that was intensifying kept me from taking more than a few sips before feeling sick.

"I'll forget that you even allowed that bastard to sit with you after what you just did; I knew there was a reason why I'm with you!" The reason was because I was the only girl that was broken enough to put up with him and his treatment of people closest to him.

What the hell was I doing? I tried my best to silence that question from attacking my thoughts but even the distractions of bar fights and drunken outburst weren't enough to tear my thoughts from how I hated myself and the person I had become.

As I heard Aaron talk about his revenge plots and plans to winning the next pool game that would be taking place within the hour; I couldn't help but allow my eyes to find Reid. Part of me wanted to at least see that he wasn't offended by my words. But I couldn't find him in the mass of people that were walking around.

"Well let me go try to salvage this pool tournament; you enjoy that milkshake you earned it Trin." He said before making his way back towards the pool tables that were surrounded by a few familiar faces from school.

I pushed the milkshake as far away from me as my arm would reach and decided it was best if I stood by the door, away from everyone and wait for Aaron to conclude his pool night.

I felt bursts of cold air with every opening of the door but still I stood and hoped that this night would be nothing more than a distant memory as the week went on. I then turned to see Tyler Simms walking towards me. I shook my head towards him; he of all people should know not to talk to me in public anymore especially with Aaron only being a shout away.

Tyler and I had a friendship I guess one could say; but it was short lived once Aaron was informed of out interactions. I regretted allowing Aaron take another person from being anything close to a friend and support system for me.

But I watched as Tyler continued his path towards me with no signs of stopping. His usual gentle expression was replaced by a look of absolute seriousness that I have not yet seen from the young man. As he continued his steps, I watched as he pulled his hood over his head, I could cry at the gesture. It was a level of respect that I wasn't sure I'd ever get used to receiving from Tyler. Still, I was ashamed at the level of difficulty it was for people to even speak to me.

"Trinity; you're the smartest girl in Spencer Academy what do you have in your mind that put you in this situation?" His words poured from the dark shadows cast by his hood.

"Tyler, please let's not do this again." I said while trying to act as if all my attention was taken by the pool tables where Aaron was so arrogantly mocking his opponent.

"No, let's do. Because this has gone on far too long and you know it. Leave him…do it tonight and I'll drive you home." I would stupid not to consider his offer but he and I both knew that it wasn't as simple as that; it never was.

Aaron had this power about him; this way of either making or breaking a student in every way at Spencer Academy. He could ruin a reputation in the course of an hour and would enjoy every second of it. He could turn every student into your worst enemy or your best friend in the matter of a day. And he could find a way to have you expelled in a week's time. He had connections, family in the school board and friends; whether true or fake; he had them.

Tyler knew that graduating top in the class and making my way into college without even the slightest blemish upon my record was the only thing that kept me going. If I ended things with Aaron not only would I fear him, but I would fear for my future that he could so easily rip away from me.

"Just leave me alone Tyler. I'm begging you." I said unable to even look in his direction.

"You know what? You are pathetic…I don't know why I even try to help you when you won't even help yourself." Tyler said coldly before walking away. My heart, in the shards it was reduced to before was now completely broken at the words that Tyler just said. I was pathetic; if any word would be written upon my forehead to distinguish me from others I'm certain the word pathetic would be chosen.

I felt my knees try to collapse to the floor from the sheer impact of the conversation. Whatever strength I had within me held me up as I wondered where I would even go from here. I was so quickly approaching the end of the line in how much more of this life I could take.

I literally felt as if I was dangling from a cliff and every person who entered into my life was stomping upon my hands that were clinging to the edge for dear life. Holding on was painful and took so much out of me that I was beginning to wonder if letting go was an option worth taking.

Letting go was the next thought I feared would never escape my thoughts until that peace of ending it all was finally reached.

Exhaustion was giving in as my legs struggled to remain supporting my position. My vision was reducing to a tunnel vision; regrets of not eating yet today was finally becoming clear as the situation and the lack of food for my body to continue threatened to take consciousness from me.

I blinked furiously as if trying to tell my eyes to snap out of it and regain control of sight. But seconds and confused glances passed before I realized that my body was now pleading to pass out in order to find both sleep and peace. I lowered my body onto the cold chill of the floor until I allowed my head to fall in between my knees I brought close to my chest. The second I reached this new position, all sight and sound faded into the calm, still and forgiveness of utter darkness.

**A/N: **Well? Let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome! -Becca


	4. Of Curiosity and a Busted Lip

**A/N: **Alright ladies and Gents, this chapter is where the incident in the prologue takes place. WARNING! There is strong mature subject matter within the chapter. Well keep those reviews coming! -Becca

**Breaking Point **

**Chapter Three**

I awoke to the horrid smell of a musty fabric underneath my face. My eyes slowly opened to see I was now lying on the green upholstered couch covered in stains; Nicky's lucky couch as he proudly called it. I however, couldn't feel an ounce of luck coming from the cushions my body was now placed upon.

I couldn't believe I was still in this place; I wondered how long I was out for to still be able to even be in this building without the doors being locked and the lights out for the night.

I allowed my head to turn and see the hooded figure that approached me moments before I passed out. Tyler was standing, his arms tightly folded across his chest as his line of vision never faltered in his gaze upon me. I felt embarrassed and exposed as he continued to stare without speaking a single word.

As I forced my exhausted body to stand I instantly wavered slightly before regaining my composure; praying that the students scattered about the bar wouldn't deem my actions as the effects of intoxication. Being called to the Provost's office was the last thing my mind could handle at the moment.

Music continued to blare and the clanking of beer mugs echoed through the space; I began my attempt to find Aaron amongst the crowd yet again. I forced my expression to remain as calm and relaxed as I always dreamed of truly being as I continued to search for my boyfriend. I felt panic sink in as my eyes found no sign of him or the gang of followers he typically surrounded himself with. It suddenly hit me; he left me here. Alone.

I instantly fell back onto the cushions of the aged couch and tried to smile as if the realization was all a part of the night's plans. I would tell my classmates that he simply drank a few too many beers and the aggravation of losing a pool tournament got in the way of his thinking. Perfect excuse; now to figure out to make it sound less…selfish on Aaron's part.

"He left about an hour ago." I heard Tyler say as he made his towards the couch while pulling his hood back revealing his usual perfection in appearance.

"I know its fine. I'm just going to rest a bit before heading back to the dorms. No harm done." I said, sounding almost robotic and rehearsed in my response.

"No harm done? He saw you had passed out and he then decided to leave anyway. You're lucky Reid and I are still here." He tried to contain his obvious anger towards the situation by clenching his teeth. I was lucky; Nicky's wasn't exactly known for the most outstanding citizens making up the congregation of people.

Reid. I suddenly realized that my last words to him must have angered him far more than I intended. I both loved and hated how heroic the sons of Ipswich always seemed to be in situations that called for it. I suppose they already consider me the damsel in distress; a pitiful girl unable to stand up for herself. That was such a damaging stigma to receive, especially in my position as student body president. Why couldn't they have just left it alone, left me alone and for god's sake left Aaron alone.

"Tyler, I appreciate your concern. I truly do but it's just not your place to interfere. I am fine, I know what I'm doing and a perfect GPA should tell you that I'm more than capable of intelligence in these matters. Just let it go and go have fun, go about your night and forget everything that's happened. I know I'm certainly going to try to do the same." I said with a smile before standing and leaving the silent young man to his thoughts. I walked through the building and into my car, never once looking back. I'd much rather be thought of as a snob than weak.

* * *

The next morning came as a surprise for me; I actually managed to sleep. Which was nice but also meant that my body was no longer taking orders from my mind. After so much deprivation of rest and a decent meal; I suppose it's only right that my body began to demand such things.

I stretched my limbs slightly before making my way to the mundane morning routines of getting ready for the day ahead. I found it odd that Aaron wasn't around this morning; but I figured he decided to claim another absence for the sake of a "mental-health day". Which, for Aaron, meant either a day to recover from a hangover or refusing to be ridiculed of his tragic loses in pool.

I guess his absence was a blessing in disguise; he was not here to inquire about my passing out incident and for that I was thankful. I studied my reflection harder than usual this morning. I was shocked to see that even my usual radiant skin was dramatically pale this morning; it was as if over night all hint of color within my skin was erased from sight. My long blonde hair that always seemed to fall perfectly was as limp and lifeless as my life had become.

I did all I could to improve my appearance before forcing myself from my room with enough time to make it to class with time to spare. I had to find a seat that was acceptable to the many spies of Aaron that lurked about the room.

I made my way into the classroom and released a sigh of relief, there were plenty of seats available on every row; there was no way I would have to sit next to Reid again this morning.

As I took my seat, three rows from the front, I made ready my pen and spiral composition notebook for the notes I was actually excited to take. Anything to capture my mind was always welcome.

Moments passed as I heard the classroom slowly fill with the low hum of chatter. My ears then picked up on movement beside me; I turned to see my newest neighbor within the class only to find Reid stretching his legs out as he took his seat next in the desk next to me.

The fear of this situation coming to pass yet again made my words remain stuck within my throat. I was at a loss as to what to say or do; Reid didn't seem to mind in the least as he nodded his head slightly as a sign of acknowledgment.

"I don't think you can tell me to fuck off now, we're too close to the teacher…you might get in trouble. We wouldn't want that now would we?" Reid said as if mocking my desire to remain in every teacher's good graces. With that, words began to form within my mouth; cold and anger-riddled words, however I tried to remind myself that a filter for my words might be a better option at the moment. The teacher was taking attendance and scanning the room for the raising of hands as each name was called out.

"What are you playing at Garwin? Is this some kind of game to you?" I whispered while leaning towards the blonde.

"What can I say…you've captured my curiosity Adams." Reid replied, caring little of keeping his voice in a hushed tone. As a few students turned towards our direction, I instantly felt the need to leave the class. This was exactly what I've tried my entire life to avoid: to be looked at as if being a source of the next unflattering gossip.

I felt tears threatening to fall the second I noticed a few of Aaron's friends staring at me intently before pulling out their cell phones; to inform Aaron no doubt. I quickly sank a little lower into my seat before Reid leaned in and decided to try his hand at whispering. An obvious skill he has yet to learn as he spoke loud enough for those behind us to lean in to get an earful of what the son of Ipswich had to say to the student body president.

"Look, you're a complex individual; I get that. But I must say you carry that complexity in a sexy way Trinity." I heard a few gasps behind us as I'm certain the rumors were only a few texts away from his very statement.

My face grew in heat from the blush overtaking my features. Since when did Reid Garwin use my name and the word sexy in the same sentence? And since when did he start calling me by my first name?

"Too forward for you Ms. President?" he added which drove me into standing directly from my seat. I said nothing and tried to imagine that all the sets of eyes in the classroom were staring at everything besides me. I grabbed all my things; not worrying about the random pieces of paper falling from my reach. Within seconds I had fled the classroom without even a word to the teacher who was as shocked at my actions as I was.

My footsteps upon the polished stone floor seemed to fill the entire hallway that was now vacant. I stumbled and dropped everything my arms were carrying before I finally collapsed onto the floor in tears.

Pull yourself together Trinity. Find a backbone. Get up. You are stronger than this. Stop crying, tears are for the weak.

My mind kept reciting every statement I used to maintain my strength but it only pushed me further from the strength and support I needed at this moment. The lights overhead seemed to dim as my tears continued to fall. I looked at all of my belongings scattered about the floor.

Before I could stand I heard footsteps approaching me. My mind was already planning an excuse to give for my current position upon the floor. Sprained ankle would suffice; or was it to generic of an explanation? I frantically whipped away my tears and forced my lips to quiver into a smile that would pass for whoever it was drawing close.

Suddenly I felt a strong hand grab a hold of my arm and pulled me violently to my feet. I turned to see Aaron breathing in such a way that it resembled that of a bull, waiting to erupt in anger towards its opponent.

"A-Aaron I-" I stuttered only to feel his fist connect with my lip with such speed my eyes could deny the event even took place. But as blood trickled from my now split bottom lip, I knew that it indeed happened and Aaron officially crossed into the territory of being the monster I tried hard to refuse seeing in him.

I looked up in horror at Aaron whose rage was radiating from the very hot breath I felt upon my skin.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I just found out that not only did you know that my grandmother was pressing charges of theft against me but I get a text that you sat next to Reid AGAIN today! I told you to stay away from that bastard! Do you enjoy doing everything EXCEPT what I tell you to do? Are you trying to see what you can get away with?" Aaron screamed as he moved his grip from my arm up to my throat, instantly pinning me against the steel lockers.

"Please Aaron…stop this! I d-didn't know about any charges! And h-he sat next t-to me; I didn't m-mean-" my pleas were cut short by a fist colliding hard against my cheek. The throbbing sensation in my lip now stretched its reach to my cheek as I struggled to find air with his hand tightly clenched around my throat.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You are nothing! Do you hear me? NOTHING! You are a useless, worthless, lying bitch. No one will ever love you…and you will beg me to forgive you before this day is over. And when you do; I'm going to expect you to be where you belong…on your knees! You hear me? Now get the fuck away from me, I can't stand the sight of you!" Aaron roared as he threw me down onto the floor before walking casually away as if nothing happened.

Fearful of anyone making their way into the hallway I rose to my feet and took off walking towards anywhere I felt my feet taking me. I hurried my pace as I heard the bell sounding within the walls of the school.

I crashed through the second set of doors clad in steel. My hand quickly returned to cover the busted lip I received only moments before. I forced myself to hold back the hot tears welling up within my eyes as I continued to weave around the corners of the dimly lit hallways. I lowered my gaze to dodge the confused looks I was certainly receiving from my peers as I ran. I was nearing the end of the hallway and pushed open the nearest door, instantly thankful that no one was there to greet me.

I nearly collapsed from the sheer weight of the situation that drove me into running halfway across campus and into, what my eyes now realized, was the men's bathroom. I managed to make it to the hard-water stained porcelain sink, grabbing both sides tightly for stability. I then raised my head, allowing my blonde locks to part, revealing the full extent of my injury. My lower lip was busted, blood was trickling from the corner of my lip and down toward my chin.

I took a sharp intake of air as I felt my tears begin to freely fall. He hit me. He actually hit me. My mind kept repeating the same words over and over as I struggled to accept the appearance of the reflection staring back at me. Aaron had always threatened to hit me, punish me for any lapse in perfection; but he never followed through with it until today.

This whole day was a typical Trinity M. Adams day; I guess I couldn't continue to stand before this tarnishing mirror and expect that such a thing shouldn't have happened. Because it should have, and by all accounts of my life, it should have a lot sooner than it did. But after today, with a busted lip and a streak of bruises across my cheek, it would be nearly impossible to maintain my reputation and my flawless image when facing my peers. My life would appear as tarnished as this mirror after today.

What would they say, what would they think when I leave the security of this bathroom? I couldn't face the world; and I certainly couldn't keep living this double life. How would I even explain myself? I could hear the rumors now, the student body president, the perfect Trinity Adams has finally fallen from grace…serves her right. If they only knew, this facade of perfection was the only mask that kept me going. Competition, bettering myself and leading my graduating class to greatness was how I distracted my mind from the truth. The truth is…my life was unbearable. My family was practically nonexistent; and those that were around were far too busy with the family's estate and ensuring our place in the political aspects of this state to even call. My friends, what friends? They simply wanted to be seen by my side for a few additions to their status before leaving me and disappearing into the crowds. My boyfriend was sleeping with every girl that caught his attention. When he wasn't cheating, he was finding new and innovative ways to abuse me. It was only today that he managed to leave his mark that would be seen. I was utterly alone and the only friend I had to cling to was my mind which was succumbing to the depression that ensnared my every thought.

I was the face of my graduating class, highest GPA in the history of Spencer Academy, and the one person everyone turned to for help. What would they say about me now once they learn I was a fraud? I was nothing like the person I made myself out to be. I am far from perfect; I was just a scared and lonely little girl who wanted to run and hide every chance I could.

I continued glaring at my reflection; tears pouring from my sunken in eyes that have remained open all throughout the night. My bouncing blonde waves fell limp about my shoulders. I couldn't eat; the need to do anything vital to my survival was no longer a concern of mine. I had become numb to everything and everyone; I was hoping that it was an indicator that the flame of my very existence would finally burn out. But here I stood, still alive and still wondering why I ever had hope that life could ever be anything more than a waking nightmare to me.

I finally tore my eyes from my reflection and saw the remains of a shattered light bulb scattered about the blue tiled floor. My eyes focused on the sharp edges of the broken glass and I couldn't help but question if this was some morbid savoir to this horrible existence.

My red wedge heels; stained with mud and scuffs from my desperate attempt to flee from Aaron before he had the chance to pour rehearsed apologies from his lips; turned slightly and approached the shards of glass slowly. How easy it would be to end it all right now. I would never have to leave this bathroom to face the world again. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Life was nothing but a endless struggle; death was the only path to peace.

I allowed my legs to give into exhaustion as I crumbled to the floor. The chill of the tile made my skin crawl. But I continued to stare at the large shard of glass before me, who would have guessed that so small a thing would be the answer to every problem my life was ever dealt me. I picked up the shard, the flickering light of the remaining source of illumination in the room, seemed to allow the object to glisten within my grasp.

I raised my head up, as if waiting for some divine intervention to push such thoughts of suicide aside, but there was nothing; nothing but the still of the room, the haunting calmness that was beginning to consume my very soul.

I took in a deep breath, one of the last I would ever take I accepted. I then, without hesitation brought the sharpened point to the exposed skin of my wrist. I then drove it into my wrist, blood forming where my skin was punctured. The pain was nothing that I had not experienced inside all the days of my life. I plunged the glass deeper and began pulling it down, allowing it to carve its own design into my now gushing wound.

Moments passed, until I realized I was now lying upon the floor, my body without pain except for the feeling imitating a cold winter's chill overtaking me. I struggled to make out the strange feeling of liquid beneath me until my eyes fell to the tile below. I was lying in blood that was still pouring from my wrist. I was having a hard time making sense or conjure any feelings as to how the day led to this. I was exhausted, every blink of the eye was becoming harder and harder to accomplish. My breathing was slowing and I could feel my heart beat becoming weak. Just relax and it will all be over soon, I kept thinking to myself as I remained motionless upon the floor.

Suddenly my ears picked up on a few sounds and shuffling noises entering what was soon to be my place of death.

"Trinity?" I heard a voice scream. Footsteps made their way in front of me until the person collapsed beside me. My eyes struggled to rise to see what person managed to find me. But I slowly raised an eyebrow as my slowed mind made the distinction of the person beside me; it was Reid Garwin. I wanted to laugh, it would be suiting that my school enemy, my polar opposite would be the one to find me here in such a way.

"What did you to yourself?" I heard his voice inquire as I felt his hand maneuver itself behind my head before bringing it to his ear. Was he trying to hear if I was breathing? I must be closer to death than I had imagined.

"Trin? Can you hear me?" His voice was really beginning to sound concerned. I was impressed. I didn't think the son of Ipswich would tear himself away from his advances of Hannah Fickleson outside the dorm building, especially not for the sake of ensuring my safety. I tried to form a sentence to respond to the blonde but no words found their way, I would be lying if I said that such a feeling wasn't slightly unnerving. I was slipping away, in the arms of Reid Garwin. Part of me was now secretly hoping that Spencer Academy's bad boy would find a way to save me but by the look in his eyes I could tell that I was too far gone.

I allowed my eyes to rest upon his face; I suppose if I was to see one last face before death led me away from the scene at hand, it would be the intense yet handsome features of Reid Garwin. I could blush from the sight of sheer concern he had; I was moved by the expression. As I continued gazing upon him, I felt my breathing slow to the point I was now fighting for air. Before I had the chance to draw in my last breath, I watched his eyes darkened to the point they resembled darkened pools. Well that was certainly strange, scary in fact. But no matter, and no reason for it to matter; I allowed my eyes to roll back and I felt that long awaited peace make its way into my very body. Darkness fell over my vision and death laid claimed to yet another life.


	5. His First Prayer

**A/N: **Well I really appreciate the reviews guys, I'm updating this quickly for you all! Hope you keep enjoying the story! Now just a heads up, this chapter will be in **Reid's POV **and will also start the second Trinity left the classroom. The POV change is kind of my style of writing because I think it's not only a challenge for me but also an opportunity for readers to know the characters on a deeper level! Hope you agree and like the idea! Keep on reading and reviewing! –Becca

**Breaking Point**

**Chapter Four**

I was somewhat surprised at Trinity's reaction to my flirtations with her. It was obvious though that she left for reasons other than simply embarrassment. Something wasn't quite right; I could sense it. The constant whispering from the clowns that worshipped the ground Aaron walked on only confirmed my suspicion.

I found it hard to pay attention to the lesson at hand; but that was hardly anything new. What was new was the fact my mind has been stuck on Trinity Adams far longer than usual this morning. We had known each other since freshman year; and though mocking her goal of perfection was always a source of entertainment for me, I couldn't help but realize that it had always been a way for me to mask the notion that I liked the girl.

It would shock anyone to know that I was capable of feelings; and perhaps I wasn't capable of them but still I wondered and here I was sitting in class thinking about that girl yet again.

I kept turning towards the door at every sound that reached my ears; hoping she'd find her way back to her seat next to me, but to no avail. She was long gone and as I cracked my knuckles I began to feel my anxiousness of her whereabouts grow. I watched as my leg began to bounce up and down from the nervousness; this girl was going to be the death of me.

I knew something was up, that pathetic excuse for a man she dated had a nasty reputation of treating women more like dogs than human beings. I knew that Trinity's relationship with him had to harbor that same type of treatment; but to what extent?

Suddenly I heard some shouts coming from the halls which captured my attention instantly. I recognized the voice: Aaron. I stood from my seat and waved my hand in the air towards the questioning teacher as I made my way through the double doors and into the hallway.

It wasn't long before I saw Trinity's things scattered all about the hallway. My nervousness was at an all time high from the sight. Now I was certain something wasn't right. My eyes then spotted something that I had hoped I was mistaking for something else. A few droplets of blood was upon the floor nearest the lockers.

My jaw clenched tightly as I felt heat begin to engulf my every feature. My anger was slowly turning into an overwhelming conjuration of power leading to what I know to be my eyes darkening into pools of darkness. Aaron took it too far this time; that bastard did the unthinkable to Trinity and he was going to pay for it dearly.

I turned and made my way towards the hallway I knew Aaron to travel to make his way back to his dorm room. My steps were deliberate and full of determination to bash that fucker's head in.

It wasn't long before I caught sight of the guy walking without a care towards the stairway; I was about to give him a care he wouldn't soon forget.

"Abbott!" I roared, impressed my tone sounded as menacing as my thoughts of dealing with him.

"Not now Garwin!" he replied without even turning to face me. This enraged me to the point I felt myself loosing what little control I had of myself. I stretched out my arm and directed my hand towards the dark haired boy. As he went to push the door to the stairway, I instantly allowed my magic to keep the door in its place.

"What the hell?" I heard him ask while attempting to push harder against the steel bar handle. I felt energy surging through my body as my anger intensified with every second my eyes remained upon him. I felt energy forming at the tips of my fingers before I sent the energy flying towards Aaron, his fact instantly colliding with the door before him.

He screamed out in pain before raising his hand to tend to his now bleeding nose. This sent a wave of satisfaction throughout my senses. Part of me knew I was about to take this confrontation too far while the other part of me didn't care.

"What the hell did you do to Trinity? Where is she?" I shouted while walking towards him slow enough to allow his fear to build. As I stopped my steps merely a few inches from the now collapsed body I grew impatient as he continued to wail out in pain from his busted nose.

"I asked you a question!" I then grabbed a fist full of his brown hair before ramming his face into the cold floor below. Blood began to freely pour from his nose as he scrambled as far from me as he could before reaching the door I still kept from moving even an inch with my power.

"Your eyes…w-what the f-fuck are you?" Aaron asked while placing an arm out in hopes of keeping my distance from him; a pitiful move for an even more pitiful human being.

"I would say your worst nightmare…but this might be the last nightmare you'll live to witness unless you answer my damn question." I said while trying to hold myself back from ending his life. The very sight of him enraged me to no end. So many people deemed me as the bad guy; but I was looking at the true face of evil within the walls of this school.

"Fine! Fine…I hit her…she had it coming Garwin! I'm done with the bitch now, you can have her." Aaron said trying to regain the upper hand in the altercation but the second his words finished falling from his sadistic mouth I allowed the bottom of my boot to collide with his face. Sending him into the wall with such force he was reduced to a motionless mass upon the floor.

He unable to speak might just have saved his life. I felt the heat within me slowly fading from feeling while the energy resembling electricity surging within my very veins also began to dissipate. I had to find Trinity; that was more important than wasted further energy upon Aaron…for now.

I quickly retraced my steps where I found Trinity's belongings and began to quickly search every available space that she could have gotten to. An entire army of emotions were welling up inside me as I couldn't help but wish I had stepped in on her behalf long before now. The signs were there and still I did nothing. This was just as much my fault as it was Aaron fucking Abbott's.

Finally my eyes met with the restroom doors; I concentrated closely to see if my ears could determine if she was in either room. That's when I heard it; a whimper that I knew all to well. A whimper symbolizing the utter loss of will to live; I recall allowing such a whimper escape my lips behind Nicky's bar not but a few weeks ago. I have been struggling to find the will to continue my worthless excuse for a life for years now and that night after introducing a deadly cocktail of alcohol, cocaine and a few prescription drugs I bummed off some kid in my calculus class; I found myself feeling the sweet serenity of letting go completely.

I managed to come the closest to death I had ever dared to go; the feeling I managed to take from that night wasn't fear, regret or even sadness; I felt…at peace.

I forced all thoughts of myself aside before pushing open the men's bathroom door where the whimper originated and time seemed to slow as my eyes took in the full extent of the scene before me.

The dull illumination of the lights overhead revealed Trinity sprawled out upon a growing pool of red liquid. At first I froze at the sight; like a fallen angel she remained motionless. Her pale green eyes were fixed upon me but lacked any signs of life.

I then allowed my eyes to travel down to the oozing wound upon her wrist; she had attempted suicide and by the look of it, she was soon to receive her desire to die. I still remained still; it was as if my feet weighed too much to even take a step. I looked at her face. The marks left by Aaron's hand were evident and yet her beauty remained. She was so strikingly beautiful; I first found out I was capable of faltering confidence around women in her presence.

Finally I found myself collapsing beside her limp body. Searching for some hint as to what to do; all I could do was call her name as I felt the pool of blood soak my very clothing.

"Trinity?" I asked, praying that I would receive some sign that she was able to be saved. It was still so unbelievable to me that such a beautiful, intelligent and inspiring person could end up lying in the middle of such a place and nearing death by their own hand.

"What did you do to yourself?" I couldn't help but ask as I placed my hand behind her head and bringing her face to my ear; searching for any sound of breath or heartbeat. My ears heard her breathing; it was faint and slowing by the second.

"Trin? Can you hear me?" I kept talking to her, hoping to capture her mind long enough for me to figure out my next plan of action. I then returned my gaze upon her wound and it hit me; my powers were capable of more than simply inflicting damage upon others. I could stop the bleeding of her veins and at least by her time for help to arrive. I looked down at the fading life in my arms and felt the heat return to my features; I only hoped that such a decision to use wasn't made too late.

As I allowed my desires to use for the sake of helping tend her wound; I began to scream incoherently; the sight of her and the feeling of being covered in her blood was starting to really take its toll on my ability to use my magic.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!" I managed to scream before returning my attention to the wound that was finally showing signs of stopping its flow of blood. I then did the only thing I knew to do; I scooped her frail body into my arms and made my way into the halls.

The shock upon every face that took in the sight of their student body president was hard to witness; but I had to get her to the infirmary and I didn't plan to stop until she was there, safe in their care.

As I walked, the many voices and questions being thrown my way began to fade from my ears. The only thing I heard was my footsteps and my own beating heart that seemed to be beating with a new found purpose in life. I uttered my first prayer that very moment; I continued to pray as I finally crashed through the doors leading into the infirmary.


	6. No Sunshine and Rainbows Here

**A/N: **I think I've gotten more messages cheering for Reid in that last chapter than anything else! I love it! This next chapter will be in **Reid's POV **as well, I thought I'd represent each of my two main characters equally! Keep the reviews coming! I'm really excited at how well my Covenant stories are doing because I just can't get enough of writing them! –Becca

**Breaking Point **

**Chapter Six **

I pulled as much smoke from my cigarette as my lungs could hold while I tried my best to calm my nerves from the day's events. My hands trembled slightly; I couldn't shake the face I was standing outside covered in Trinity Adams blood while awaiting to hear news of her state.

I literally felt the weight of the situation building upon my shoulders as I continued to smoke through my second box of cigarettes. I looked up at the sky, tracing the outline of every cloud forming into yet another downpour. This place, this weather and even these people in this town was just draining every ounce of hope I once had in life. It ripped every hint of happiness from my grasp and replaced it with an existence that would rival death itself. I now knew that perhaps I wasn't the only one to have thought in such a way.

Trinity. I just wanted to see the short, stocky and balding doctor come walking through the doors with a smile upon his face saying everything is okay; Trinity's okay.

But it seemed like an eternity since I've received any news. I wondered if I should be in there; but I still didn't even know what good my presence would serve.

Time continued to pass as I noticed my hands were now shaking uncontrollably; signaling that it wasn't just my nerves getting to me now. It's only been a few days since I last had something to take the edge off of the waking nightmare known as reality. I didn't want to admit that I was having withdraws because I couldn't even begin to know what drug my body was craving. I've used everything I could score from my connections in school; whatever they had…I took.

I reached my hand into my jacket pocket hoping something would be found. I felt the small rounded objects that I instantly knew was the last of the vicodin I bummed from Kenny Sanders yesterday. I counted the pills before pulling them out; I had exactly four remaining. Without a second thought I pulled them from my pocket and threw them all into my mouth.

"Excuse me; you are the one who brought Ms. Adams in and I wanted to let you know that she's going to be fine. She will make a full recovery, with the help of some counseling here on campus. Would you like to come in and see her? She's awake." The red haired nurse spoke as she looked at me through her half-moon shaped glasses.

What would I even say to her? Sorry you tried to kill yourself. No; things like this just wasn't meant for the type of person I was; I knew I'd find a way to fuck things up or say the worst possible thing. No, Trinity needed someone else for this kind of thing…someone else would come and get her through this day. It just couldn't and wouldn't be me.

"I can't…I have things to do." I said while shoving my shaking hands into my jean pockets.

"But you've been waiting out here this entire time young man, are you sure you don't want to come in for a minute or so?" The woman asked once more but all I could do was frantically shake my head before turning and walking towards the only place I felt I should be at a time like this: Nicky's.

"You just left without even seeing if she was okay?" Tyler said while sizing up his next shot across the pool table.

"Well of course she's not okay! Abbott punched her and she decided to kill herself…that's the epitome of not okay." I said while taking a swig of my coke bottle that I cleverly replaced with coke and crown royal.

"Dude, you should have at least talked to her; helped her to feel better about things." Tyler said, there he went telling me things that I should have done things different than I actually did.

"Do you really think she should be taking advice from me? I'm not exactly fucking rainbows and sunshine if you haven't noticed!" I snapped before turning the bottle up to drink the entire contents.

"Chill out there Reid; don't get us kicked out again alright?" Tyler offered before directing his pool stick into the first winning 8 ball shot of the night. If this kid wasn't practically family; I would have shoved the 8 ball down his throat for how he spoke to me sometimes.

I then took my favorite spot, propped against the cold cement wall before folding my arms across my chest. Every moment I allowed my thoughts to wander; images of seeing Trinity lying in the bathroom floor kept appearing.

"Reid, why won't you let me help you?" Tyler asked while taking the empty bottle from my tightening grasp.

I released a sigh before turning my attention to everywhere else but the situation I was in myself. Even in the smoke-filled haze I could tell that everyone in this building was smiling and enjoying their lives; even if only for tonight.

"Do you think…she'll be okay?" I finally blurted out.

"So you do have a heart?" Tyler said with a chuckle before quickly adding to his statement as my anger must have flickered across my face.

"She will be fine; we all hit rock bottom at one time or another; then pick ourselves up and move on. She'll be no different." Tyler said; it was as if he was reading from some damn hallmark card but I hoped his words held some truth.

"I don't know why I fucking care so much about her. It's not like we're friends or anything." I said only to watch Tyler turn his head because we both knew the answer to that. I cared so much because I liked her. I always have. She was so different from me and yet she was the exact same. I saw myself in her and part of me wanted to be there for her.

I could have any girl I wanted; I wouldn't even have to utter a single word to them before they would throw themselves into my deep green satin sheets; begging for a little extra attention between the legs. Every girl, except one: Trinity Adams. At first it was insulting to me that she seemed to repel every charming compliment and witty pick-up line I attempted on her. But then I realized that she wasn't like every other girl as cliché as that sounded. She stood out and she was worth more than I had always offered to her.

"Just go to her man." Tyler said with that dopey grin he usually got after we hinted around such a deep conversation.

"Don't fuck it up by getting high or something on your way there…I mean it." Tyler spoke as stern as his voice would allow. I gave him a hard pat upon his back before making my way through the crowd. I then pushed through the door and into the chill of the night air that was refreshing to my body.

I was even somewhat thankful that I didn't drive to Nicky's tonight and decided to ride with baby boy. Walking with the brisk air tickling my face and the moon peering through the clouds enough to illuminate my path was relaxing. I would have to keep this in mind next time I need to clear my head. This might be better than my usual nightly activities of bar fights and getting too drunk to even remember my name when the cops are interrogating me.

I finally reached the infirmary and saw where the doors were locked and the lights were dimmed enough to allow for even the graveyard shift nurse to catch a nap behind her desk. I felt my eyes heat as I directed my energy towards the locking mechanism of the door to unlock it swiftly. How I loved having powers.

I then silently made my way into the building and found my way to the room I recalled the doctors giving to Trinity before I managed to flee the situation earlier today.

I opened the door slowly before entering the room and shutting the door behind me; smooth actions one would say. I had my share of practice I would reply.

I then turned to see Trinity sitting up in her hospital bed; books and papers scattered about the white sheets she was sitting on top of rather than beneath. Her eyes were now locked with mine as she quickly raised an eyebrow at the sight of me in her room.

"Are you allowed to be in here Garwin?" She was the only one I'd ever enjoy hearing my last name being spoken.

"Are you allowed to be doing homework Adams?" I said instantly finding comfort in our usual short exchanges. I allowed my eyes to spot the bandages around her forearm and wrist; which she quickly pulled from sight.

I watched as her once proud and unwavering gaze fell onto the floor. I tried to imagine what I learned from sitting through the mindless chick-flick male characters comfort their female counterparts but I couldn't find a single sentence worth saying.

"I was told…you were the one who found me." Trinity whispered, still unable to lift her gaze towards me again. "Thank you…for what you did." She added.

With that I felt my feet taking me closer to her bedside. Her long blonde hair was braided tightly and was draped about her shoulder; a few strands fell loosely about her face. It took a lot to refrain from tucking those strands gently behind her ears. Her long, toned legs were displayed beautifully under the bright light shinning overhead. I knew I was now staring at her, but it was hard to pull my eyes from her once they were allowed to the chance to take in the beautiful creature before me.

"I must look terrible." She whispered once more while still refusing to turn to face me. Instinctively I reached out my hand beneath her chin before turning her face towards me gently. I quickly retracted my hand and was thankful her eyes were now looking directly into mine.

"You look beautiful as always." I said offering whatever smile my lips allowed. I felt comfort knowing that perhaps just by that simple statement, the confession of my true feelings was revealed.

"D-did you really beat up Aaron?" She quickly asked.

"What can I say, that kid has been asking for an ass kicking the day he was born." I laughed as did she. I think that was the first time I had ever heard her laugh; it was soft, gentle and melodic. I thought she resembled an angel more so in this moment than ever before. I only hoped my thoughts didn't sound as lame as I think.


	7. New Beginnings

**A/N: **This chapter will be back in **Trinity's POV, **I will always let you know when the POV changes! If you were a fan of Reid's POV, don't worry there will be future chapters with his POV! Thanks for the follows and reviews! -Becca

**Breaking Point **

**Chapter Seven **

I was released from the hospital days ago but couldn't find the strength or courage to leave the very room most people would be eager to escape from. The unnatural blue tint of the lights, the stark white walls and floors and the curious glances from nurses wondering why such a pretty young thing would want to hurt themselves, as they so often said. I suppose such things were better than the alternative option of facing the entire school and their questions and forced words of concern. I was certain that the judgments casted upon me would be harsh and the retaliation of Aaron and his entourage would come swiftly and painfully. I think I could stay in the safety of the infirmary…at least for one more day.

"Ms. Adams, it seems you've cleared your psyche evaluations and have been given a clear bill of health both physically and mentally. Now be sure to come to your counseling sessions; that's the conditions in which your release is authorized." Nurse Wanda said as she pretended to read my health chart. I knew this was her attempt to reiterate the fact I could and should leave. The middle-aged woman was a menace and didn't once stop reminding the doctor and staff that I was taking space in the infirmary unnecessarily. I suppose my desire for one last day away from the stress and attention that will soon face me, was going to be disregarded.

"Thank you. I'll just get my things." I said while peeling back the starchy sheets and sliding my feet into my ballet flats Wanda so graciously placed beside my bed; for when the "time was right."

I then put on a sweat pant suit that did little to improve my appearance but it was the only thing I had brought to me by Stacey Mason who had gladly taken my place as student body president. It was still to be determined if I could regain my position.

I finally reached my dorm which was unusually clean and quiet; I suppose I would have to get into the habit of such a state with Aaron no longer here to make messes or fill the air with mindless, one-sided conversations. His absence was welcomed but was also missed. The room was so still and chillingly calm. One of the reasons I never ended our relationship was the simple fact I knew the loneliness that I would be left with.

I had to force such foolish notions of being lonely aside; Aaron crossed the line on so many occasions and I had to find within myself reasons as to why I deserve better.

I looked down and checked my cell; instantly remembering Reid putting his number into my contacts the night he came by. He had stayed by my bedside the entire night until I finally drifted off to sleep. Something I never would have expected from him. I still couldn't believe the transformation of our relationship; he went from my rival to my rescuer in the matter of a week. I wasn't complaining though; however I still had my reservations against him. But after hearing what he did to Aaron and for the fact he was the one who saved my life.

I was trying my best not to investigate myself for the reasons I tried to end my life. I suppose I wanted to provide myself a clean slate; however I knew that was easier said than done. I had tried to end my life; I was prepared for and desired to die. I had finally had enough and my life just didn't show any signs of hope to cling to. I tried even harder to shake the idea of how good it felt to finally let go of every care and every worry I've placed upon my shoulders. I felt at peace and it was sickening to know that such a peace would never be felt again. Still, I had to move on.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door. I made my way to the door and turned the steel knob revealing a most unexpected guest. Aaron was standing there, fearful to even meet my eyes. His face was beaten and bruised; Reid wasn't exaggerating his attacks against him. My heart strings were slightly being pulled at the sight of my once boyfriend's features reduced to a swollen and discolored mess.

"I owe you an apology for my lapse in judgment and allowing my anger to cause you physical and emotional harm. My friends and I will no longer be bothering you." He said. His words were rehearsed and I could tell that they were not words of his choosing; I guess Reid must have stepped in even further than just physical attacks against him.

"Thanks." I breathed before watching him walk away, head remaining low. I quickly closed the door and began to smile; perhaps returning to class tomorrow wouldn't be as much of a challenge for me. I would have to thank Reid for the luxury of returning to class without fear of Aaron and his friends interfering.

I knew that the remainder of my peers would not be giving me much trouble either. For whatever reason; I was informed that the entire incident had been blamed on Aaron's abusive nature; rather than my depression-riddled mind. Was it selfish of me to go along with that rumor? To place all blame on Aaron? I suppose I would have to answer that soon whether I wanted to or not.

I had to think positive and I had to start taking better care of myself; perhaps the mantra my nurse drilled into me would be worth trying. "A healthy body leads to a healthy mind" she would always say; and so far I couldn't find much fault with it. I had started to think more clearly the more meals I received at my stay in the infirmary. I wondered how long it would last; I felt like an addict. I was hopelessly addicted to the very dark thoughts that led to my need to be in the infirmary in the first place. Of all the drugs to become addicted to; the mind had to be one of the hardest to overcome. My mind was always there; free of charge and free of reliance of others; I just hoped that the food I was forcing myself to maintain ingesting and the sleep I was dedicated to obtain would keep this drug at bay.

My drug was calling to me though; I could hear it as I allowed my eyes to fall upon my bandaged wrist. I hadn't given it much thought, the pain had subsided tremendously and it was nothing more than a reminder of what I had done. I was trying to move past the event but I knew that I would be forever fearful of being left alone in a room around a sharp object and my thoughts.

* * *

The next morning I awoke feeling refreshed and well rested to my surprise; I couldn't help but smile at the sights of the sun peering through my window after weeks of constant overcast. As cliché as it seems; I would take this glorious morning shine as a sign that today might just be a new beginning for me. My mind was surprisingly quiet and I felt as if the sun itself was warming me down to my very soul. Could this be the effects of the anti-depressant I was given while in the infirmary? I suppose that along with the apology from Aaron was just enough to kick-start my mind.

I soon found my reflection within the mirror to be exactly what I had envisioned my new beginning to appear. My skin was now returning to its natural glow as my hair danced below my shoulders with slight waves and curls. I added enough makeup to enhance my appearance rather than hide it. I looked…healthy for the first time in what seems like years.

After a final approval of my appearance I made my through the school towards my first class. I took notice of the varying glances and whispers from my peers as I made my journey through the gossip filled hallway. I suppose it's to be expected that even though the blame for my actions was placed upon Aaron, I would still be looked at as a spectacle for the time being.

"Trinity, so good to see you! How are you doing? You look fantastic even though-" Even though I practically died in the men's bathroom a few days ago; I'm sure that was where that was going as I stopped to hear the voice speaking to me. It was one of my "friends" Emily Greene; she was about as sickeningly sweet in her fake personality as gorging on a box of fudge.

"Why thank you, good to see you as well Emily. I'm feeling fantastic, I trust you are. I apologize to cut this conversation short, but it's about that time for the bell to ring. I'll see you at lunch however!" I said with a smile before turning and walking away from the five foot tall brunette. A minute longer of attempting to carry on a forced genuine conversation with that girl might start to wear on my nerves.

I finally pushed through the doors of my class and found that the class was already filling up, much to my disappointment. I scanned the room; there weren't too many people I could sit next to without being interrogated about my…incident. I then saw Reid Garwin motioning for me to sit in the desk closest to him. I guess this was something I would have to start getting used to.

With a dramatic sigh I made my way to the empty desk, my mind already going through all the possible interactions I should engage the blonde in. This was hardly the intimate and personal setting like the hospital room had been. We were back in school and back in the attention of our peers. Should I act as if the hospital room conversation didn't happen? Perhaps going back to our usual blow for blow with words would be the best thing? But as I watched him offer me a smile as I sat; I realized that such task may be easier said than done.

I couldn't explain my feelings for the blonde; I still didn't know if there were any deeper feelings for him to speak of. Was the joy and happiness of being in his presence because I was attracted to him or was I simply attracted to the hero role he had now taken upon himself to become for me? Perhaps I just enjoyed the idea that I was safe in every sense of the word around him; not many people would have such an effect on me.

"Glad you could join me Adams." His voice hummed as he spoke to me. I tried my best to appear unaffected by the seductive tone but I knew my cheeks were flushing.

"Thank you Garwin." I smiled. One thing would never change between us; our need to call each other by our last name. It was originally meant to stir aggravation between us in the previous years; but somehow the reason had morphed into a form of a compliment. Such a thing would make little sense until you hear your name called in such a way from someone who has been a part of your life, both good and bad, for as long as Reid has been.

The class was already in session; the teacher frantically writing notes upon the board as he mumbled the reason as to why cell phones are becoming a plague upon the earth. Typical words from an aging, angry teacher who has little popularity with the younger generations.

Suddenly a slip of paper was placed on my desk by Reid who was now slouching in his desk and stretching his legs out; his usual manner of sitting to show his obvious lack of interest in the class.

My eyes lowered to the piece of paper which read:

_I don't usually extend invitations personally, but I suppose I'll make an exception. It's Tyler's birthday this Saturday; what better gift could I give him than the appearance of the president. _

I rolled my eyes before pondering the idea of going to a party. It was blatantly obvious I was not one to partake in parties or underage drinking; I had a reputation to uphold but I suppose with the recent events and having to allow another student take my position as student body president, I wasn't bound to such a reputation.

Truth be told; I've often used my status in student government as an excuse to mask the simple fact that I've never taken a single drink of alcohol nor have I been to any parties. This school was having a different party every week it seemed like; and from accounts of students most of the parties ended with the arrival of the police, a massive fight and people winding up in the hospital by playing "let's mix every drug in existence and see what could happen." Not exactly my idea of a good time. But still; perhaps I should entertain the idea that going to a party was a part of the senior year experience.

I allowed my pen to write my response upon the paper saying:

_Haven't you heard? This president has been temporarily replaced; but I'll be there…maybe. _

After placing the paper upon his desk I watched as he read it and smiled while sending an approving nod my way.

Reid was the life of every party; the one who everyone turned to in hopes he would attend and take their gathering to the next level. I knew his extreme drinking and drug habits; I used to judge him harshly for knowing this. But it's amazing how much less you judge after nearing your own death by means that may rival that of drug use. Who was I to judge?

I did find myself worrying about his addictions the very night he visited me in the hospital though. I never thought I'd care about placing a worry within my head about Reid Garwin but after seeing his hands trembling from some form of withdrawal of a substance, his unusually enlarged pupils and the simple fact he had to find support as he rose from his seat at the hospital, the worry became evident. I wondered what in his life was so hard to bear that he felt the need to delve in to getting high to manage.

It was somewhat reassuring to me to know that Reid and I, no matter how different we were, still shared the mindset that this life was not worth living without something to ease the pain. My choice was plunging broken glass into my skin and praying that I was never given another chance to tempt death. Whereas his choice was the drugs and alcohol; we both had dangerous temptations and I found it curious that we both were the last to expect to be enslaved by such temptations.

I pushed those worries aside the second I realized my new beginning could be overshadowed by such thoughts. I then began going through the typical girly questions I had to find answers to before the week was over such as what to wear, what to bring and who I should try to find to go with me. This week was going to prove itself to be a unique challenge to me; but I would face it and overcome it…I hope.


	8. Unexpected Guest

**Breaking Point **

**Chapter Eight **

Stacey Mason was frantically taking notes as I continued to provide her a list of things she would now have to complete in my place. I watched as she smiled after re-reading her notes to me to ensure she caught everything; she was excited and so eager to take up this new responsibility. I remember feeling the same when I was elected. Such joyful feelings were short-lived and it tugged at my very being to know that I would have to watch as another person finished all the work I had initially started.

Stacey was a good person; I suppose if I was to be replaced she would be the one I'd take the least offense to. She was like me in a lot of ways; but her happiness and her demeanor was genuine and wasn't a mask like it was for me.

She shoved her black-rimmed glasses up a little higher onto the bridge of her nose as she brought the pencil to her mouth to investigate all she had written.

"I think I've got everything! Thank you so much for meeting with me this afternoon Trinity." It wasn't like I had much of a choice. But I couldn't keep blaming her for the events that are in motion; this was my fault and I realized that the senior class couldn't have a suicide attempt looming over their school president.

"No problem Stacey; I know you're going to do an amazing job!" I said forcing the biggest smile I could as I make. Well I think that should do it for this awkward and painful exchange of power. I turned around and took a few steps towards the door before hearing a question wasn't sure I was prepared to answer appropriately.

"Why are you going to Tyler's birthday? I heard about Reid inviting you…why would you go anywhere near those guys? Especially after you-" Nearly died? Thanks Stacey for going that extra mile with your parental overtone.

"They're not that bad Stacey."

"Not that bad? Have you already forgotten who we're talking about? Your entire high school years thus far expressing how much you detest their lifestyle and how they step on everything you hold sacred. What's changed?" she asked while looking at me with pity that even her glasses couldn't hide.

I felt a mixture of emotions threatening to explode from my lips and the second I thought I had managed to control myself, words began to escape.

"Stacey did you know that Tyler was checking on me throughout my entire relationship with Aaron? He knew, just like everyone else knew, just how dangerous Aaron truly was but he was the only one to step up and make sure I was safe. Everyone else including you tip-toed around the situation and never once cared to ask how I was coping and surviving with that monster! And Reid Garwin…he was the one to find me and carry me to get help before I managed to bleed to death on that god forsaken bathroom! I bet you anything every other person would have just stood there and not done a damn thing. They may do things I don't agree with and I know they are from the ideal role-model but they were there for me Stacey when people like you were nowhere to be found!" I screamed unable to believe such words came from me. It was as if I was in the twilight zone and someone else was controlling me.

I watched as Stacey's gaze shifted from pity to disbelief. Silence erupted between us as I forced my emotions to regain a sense of calm but I felt myself near a break down after such heated words spilled from my lips. I knew of my anger towards everyone for not showing an ounce of concern or interest in my life beyond the superficial level…but I didn't know it was to the point it was clawing its way to the surface. I felt I could explode in a rant once more as I continued to hear nothing but the constant hum of the lights above. She was speechless…just as they all had been when they were around Aaron when he was screaming at me about every fault in me he could point out at the time.

I had no one there for me then. And I'm sure I still don't have anyone there for me now; but after Reid and Tyler offered me a few gestures of support and care, I was finally wondering if perhaps those I pushed aside in my quest for perfection or those I judged too harshly are actually the ones that could have saved my life long before I needed saving.

"I'm s-sorry." Stacey stuttered while lowering her eyes from my obvious intensity. I felt slightly embarrassed at my outburst, especially to Stacey who wasn't to blame for the actions of every person who has disappointed me in my times of need.

"No…I'm sorry Stacey. This has just been…an emotional time for me…It wasn't fair of me to yell at you." I said while whipping away a few stray tears that had escaped in the heat of the moment.

"No…I truly am sorry. I…did know how bad things had gotten for you because of Aaron. I knew you were struggling…I could tell just by the way you looked. But I did nothing…I'm so sorry. I don't know why I was such a coward to even stand up for you and be there for you when you needed it." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wasn't the least bit angry at her for such a bold statement. Instead I saw in her what I thought I'd never see in those people I loosely titled "friends"; I saw that she did care. I could have hugged her right then and there.

"Don't think a thing about it Stacey…and thank you." I said before watching her face light up with a smile. While seeing her genuine smile I couldn't help but allow my mind to travel to an idea that I was surprised even crossed my independently wired brain.

"Do you want to come shopping with me tonight? We can try on clothes, eat horrible mall food and just have a girl's night."

"Let's go! I've been dying for a trip to the mall and what's a good night without a little greasy mall pizza?" She laughed while gathering her things into her yellow backpack. I couldn't help but feel excited about how far the conversation had shifted and the fact I was going to be spending time outside of class with a fellow student. Such a thing was a common occurrence to many but to me it was never something I had been able to experience.

A lot of people used the excuse that I was just so intimidating to be around whenever I had tried to initiate some form of social event; which could have been partially true. I always felt that I was just the lone ranger so to speak; I radiated independence and I suppose no one felt they could relate to me. But I made some form of progress here with Stacey Mason, my replacement in student government, who would have thought? Perhaps this "ice queen" I had become, found someone to at least share a trip to the mall with.

* * *

The trip to the mall was the most fun I've had in a long time. I got to know Stacey well enough to know that if she could buy every pair of shoes in the world, she would. She was an only child and drove her father's truck that towered over every other vehicle on the road.

We managed to purchase almost five outfits each; due to the fact I wasn't the only one who received money from family but never really found the time or need to spend it. I guess a trip to the mall wasn't really a necessity but after looking at the outfit I got specifically for Tyler's birthday party laid out upon my bed I realized that it was worth every cent.

It was the best fitting dark denim jeans I've ever owned paired with a black leather jacket and a hot pink sheer tank to go underneath. I couldn't resist buying a pair of hot pink pumps to match. Quite the statement and quite the difference than my school uniform; but I was feeling as bright as the pink heels I was admiring.

My admiration and excited thoughts were interrupted when a loud and erratic knock came to my door. I stood and went through every idea of who it could be before realizing I had no idea until I grasped the knob and opened it quickly revealing a much unexpected quest.

"I didn't know where else to g-go…Tyler would literally k-kill me if he found out and everyone else would r-rat me out." Reid stumbled for words as I noticed his eyes barely wanted to remain open. I saw beads of sweat forming upon his forehead as he nearly collapsed into my room.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked as if I needed an explanation. This was clear signs of his indulgence in drugs yet again. I helped him into my room before allowing him to fall upon my bed; his body couldn't even remain sitting up before he fell back into a laying position.

I quickly ran to the door and peeked around to make sure no one had seen such an entrance. Once I ensure Reid's secrecy I closed and locked the door before returning my gaze to Reid who was motionless; the sight scared me slightly. I had no idea or experience with drugs to know what normal behavior was or what behavior that should lead to calling an ambulance was.

"What do I do? Do you want me to call 911?" I asked while taking a few steps towards the blonde.

"Hell no! Just…go about what you were doing. I'll l-leave once I can see straight." I could laugh at his request to go about what I was doing when I had a son of Ipswich sprawled out across my bed. Not the usual end to my day.

"I could leave…let you sleep some." I said while reaching for my leopard print robe once realizing I was in knit shorts and an undershirt.

"No! I don't like being alone when I'm l-like this." He said while pulling a few blankets over him. Every heart string I had within me was pulled at hearing his words. I felt so helpless in the presence of such a strong young man reduced to a huddled child fearing to be left alone.

I walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed wondering what I should do for him. I grabbed the remote and turned off the re-runs of Sex and the City which was more embarrassing than it was loud.

As I sat, my eyes returning to him, I couldn't help but realize how broken I must have appeared to him when he found me motionless upon the bathroom floor. It seemed the roles had been reversed but I knew I shouldn't speak as if all of my problems were all but a distant memory.

"I can't…k-keep doing this." I heard him say under his shallow breathing. I knew exactly what he meant with those very words. I recall saying them everyday after being treated like unwanted property by Aaron. I wanted to tell Reid that everything would be fine and tomorrow is a new day but I felt myself realizing that such words are poison. Everything may be okay one minute but the next it could be hell on earth. Tomorrow wasn't a new day, it was the same type of days that come and go just like it has for the entirety of our existence.

"Why did you come here to me?" I asked, I mean I understood he wasn't ready to get scolded by Tyler who acted more like Reid's strict parent than his friend. And it was true that many people would have played the "tattle-tail" card if they saw Reid in this state. But I couldn't imagine that I was all he had.

"Because if I feel like absolute shit right now…and I'd rather be with y-you. Trin…y-you're the c-closest to heaven I'll ever s-see." I blinked as if that was the only thing I could remember to do after hearing Reid's words. He must have been so far out of his mind that he couldn't make sense with his words. I was no angel…and as for being compared to heaven I would appear more like a sickened and twisted heaven. The proof was looking up at me from my wrists on display across my thighs as I sat.

Angels would laugh at a sight such as me. I then turned towards Reid, wishing he would take back his comment; I felt as if it was some form of blasphemy to even put my name in the same sentence as heaven. I tried my best to keep myself together as I peeled my eyes away from my healing gashes.

"You look l-like you could cry." I turned to see Reid forcing his dilated pupils towards me.

"You have a twisted idea of heaven Reid…you shouldn't say such things." I said forcing back my tears. I watched as he reached out his hand and placed it upon the very gash I couldn't face.

"You t-think too m-much." He said, his voice still struggling to properly form words. I allowed a smile to show; I did think too much but I knew he must have been plagued with the same ailment. Why else would he allow himself to reach towards a high in order to distract himself?

Moments of silence rolled by until my eyes shifted towards the alarm clock to reveal the majority of the night had passed. Reid had fallen asleep and it wasn't until just a few minutes ago that I felt it was safe to stop focusing on Reid's breathing pattern. He was going to be okay and wake up and walk out into the halls proudly as if nothing had happened. This was a pattern I was certain he had practiced for many years now.

I allowed myself to lower myself onto the floor with a handful of blankets before allowing my emotionally drained body to search for rest.

**A/N: **I know i'm guilty of a rather corny line from Reid; but c'mon you have to admit it was adorable and given the fact Reid revealed a few romantic feelings towards her the day he found her in the bathroom and the exchange they had in the infirmary...it's only natural that he starts to reveal them when his inhibitions are compromised. Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews please! -Becca


	9. Where's the Fun in Subtly

**Breaking Point **

**Chapter Nine **

I awoke once I felt the warmth of the morning sun falling onto my face. I slowly sat up and adjusted my body enough to find some sense of comfort. I then turned my attention to Reid who was curled up and sleeping soundly. His face regained his color and I imagined he'd wake up feeling back to his old self. It was hard not to stare at him, he looked so peaceful and content; something I wasn't used to seeing in him.

Suddenly I realized that I had forgotten to set my alarm clock and that today was no weekend. I spun my head around to find the time only to see that it was nearly ten o'clock. Safe to say that I wouldn't be making it to school today; I just hope my absence wouldn't lead to a call from the infirmary ensuring I wasn't having any more thoughts of suicide.

After a shower and attempting to find something instead of a wet towel to wear I started experiencing the sensation of being watched. I turn around quickly, my long blonde hair slinging itself around my shoulders.

"Can't blame a guy for looking." Reid said while tucking his arms behind his head.

"REID!" I screamed before disappearing behind the bathroom door, mortified.

"Aw come on, I think it's safe to say we've reached a level of comfort around each other after don't you?" I heard him say with a slight laugh. I shook my head as I scanned the small space for something to wear but thanks to my cleaning habits; there was nothing to be found.

"Seeing me in a towel is hardly a level of comfort we've reached. Now hand me some jeans and a shirt!" I said while opening the door enough for my arm to slide through.

"Demanding aren't we?" He said while making his way to my closet and tossing a pair of jeans and a black tank top towards my extended arm.

"I'm sorry for um…barging into your room like that last night; and for taking your bed." He said while I opened the door to face him. I sighed; I just wish I knew how to offer more help than a place for him to crash after obtaining his fix.

"Don't apologize, I'm just glad your okay." I said; which was true. Who knows where he could have wound up in the state that he was in by the time he made it to my door.

As I looked at young man before me; I accepted the idea that Reid and I were no longer able to go back to how we were before. I didn't even refer to him by his last name anymore; that should have been enough of a hint that we were becoming close. But I wasn't about to complain and our closeness was natural. We've seen each other at our absolute worst and yet here we were, standing before each other, after making it through another day.

As much as my curiosity ran wild within me; I realized that it wasn't my place to ask what drove him to drugs just as he chose not to inquire about all the reasons that drove me to my attempt to end my life. He gave one of my reasons a black eye and a busted lip; but I didn't think Reid had a specific person I could defend him against. I was so curious about the blonde; now that I thought about it, I knew very little about him. How could I possibly help him when I hardly knew him?

"Can you do me a favor?" I heard his voice delve into a serious tone. I nodded in confusion as to what else to respond with.

"Don't start thinking about ways you can try to fix me. I don't need fixing." His words were direct and I couldn't help but feel guilty for looking at him in such a way that led him to believe that I wanted to fix him. I wanted to help him; but I of all knew people that there was nothing that anyone could do to fix someone like Reid…or me. We were what they call damaged and sure there might be clues in our past that would explain why. Chemical imbalances could be to blame as my psychiatrist would say…but the truth was that there really is no exact reason and we didn't waste our time searching for such causes. We just live; try and get through the day the best way we know how. We slip up, we make mistakes and we give into our darkest of thoughts; but still we carry on.

"I don't think that you need fixing Reid just as I don't think I need fixing. I think we just need someone to be there for us when we…need it the most." I said. Trying my best to not look into his eyes with the glimmer of attraction that I could feel growing within me; this was not the time to allow such girly feelings to take control.

"That's plausible." He said while running his hands through his messy locks.

"Not trying to sound…like I need you or anything." I awkwardly blurted out only to cause Reid to laugh at my obvious level of discomfort in the situation I now placed us in.

"I get it, you want me. I was wondering when you'd come around and admit it." he said with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself." I said while quickly turning and acting as if I had some urgent task to complete in the form of stacking my DVDs. Smooth move.

"So you do have a little Reid fever." He asked while walking in front of me in search of my reaction.

"Reid fever?" I asked while looking at him and forcing my eyes to roll. My attempt to hide my growing attraction for the blonde was quickly making the opposite argument for me.

"Oh you are just filled with it, I can tell." He said while following me towards my desk that I was now straightening up in hopes to distract my mind from wanting to admit the truth his in accusations.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be rather than pestering me in my dorm? I have things to do." I said while crossing my arms.

"Like stacking the same papers you've stacked twice now? Oh yes, pardon me for intruding on such important matters. But answer me this…and I'll leave you to your…whatever your doing."

"What?" I snapped.

"Would you go to Nicky's with me tonight? Just you and me." He asked. Did he seriously just ask me out for a date? Did I have to mention again how much this all resembles an episode of Twilight Zone?

"I…guess." Was the only thing that escaped my lips as I stood in shock.

"Well, not the typical answer I'm accustomed to hearing but I'll take it. And I'll pick you up at 8 tonight." He said before offering me one last smirk before leaving my room.

What the hell just happened? This was the famous question of the day as the day quickly came to a close as the moon rose in the partly cloudy skies overhead. I was now standing on the sidewalk, my black leather heels making a slight rhythm on the concrete as I tapped my foot. I was a few minutes early but I guess even I couldn't hide my eagerness to go out with Reid for the night.

I remember texting Stacey about going out with Reid and she sent me two texts in response. One saying that's so amazing, you've got to be the luckiest girl in the school right now! The other text was instructing me not to hesitate to call for a ride if either of us had a sip of alcohol. I laughed at the response; she truly was a motherly figure. She would make a wonderful school president; a lot better than I could have ever been.

"Going out with your hero?" I heard a voice say in the distance. I turned to see a familiar face making his way from the shadows cast by the towering buildings of the school.

"Aaron, I thought you said you weren't going to bother me anymore." I asked while returning my eyes to the roads; praying by some miracle Reid would be pulling up this very second.

"I'm not bothering you, I'm simply want you to listen to what I have to say." He said while stopping his steps a few feet from me. I turned to him; his face finally resembled the handsome yet cold face I woke up to most mornings.

"Well say it." I said while he smiled slightly.

"You look really good Trinity, I miss seeing your beautiful smile." He said. I realized instantly where this conversation was going; he was about to beg for me to take him back. Ironic that he was doing the very thing he told me I would be doing to him days ago. I should have known he would try this; he always had a habit of using that wicked, smooth talking tongue of his to snake his way back into my good graces. I was stupid enough to listen then; but unfortunately for him I was no longer stupid enough to fall for his lies. The sensitivity of my cheek where a bruise once was from his fist was reminder enough as to the depth of my determination to never fall for such lies again.

"Don't do this Aaron; just go home and leave me alone. I'm sorry, but you would be wasting your breath if you continued this conversation." I said while desperately searching for any sign of Reid.

"I take it Garwin has already made you his whore then?" And there was the Aaron I knew all to well. I forced myself to not even play into the taunts he was now spitting at me about my closeness to Reid. Minutes seemed like an eternity as I continued to stand, staring ahead, forcing my mind to tune out the words he was saying but it was quickly becoming a daunting task to accomplish.

"You know he's just with you because he feels sorry for you! Who would go out with you? You're the suicide girl…everyone is saying it at school…I guess you'd hear it if you would come to class instead of spending the day in Garwin's bed." I felt tears welling up as I turned to Aaron again. His expression was a mixture of anger and grim satisfaction at the idea he had gotten inside my head once more.

How I hated him…how I hated every thought and feelings he gave me in his presence.

"Hey next time you try to play the suicide victim, do Garwin a favor and cut a little deeper; that way he doesn't have to pretend to be interested in you."

"Hey short dick…I recall us having a conversation involving the fact that if I saw you around her again I'd introduce your face to a baseball bat." Reid yelled while climbing out of Tyler's black hummer he parked a few feet away. I looked back at Aaron who was running towards the door.

I wasn't quite sure of what to say after being left in the emotional daze I was reduced to. I felt Reid place his arms around me but I quickly pulled away from his touch. Was there any ounce of truth in the words Aaron had said? Was I really nothing more but a pity date to him? I guess I could see the suspiciousness of Reid Garwin finding interest in me so suddenly and so conveniently after my suicide attempt.

"Hey, it's alright…he's gone now." I heard him say.

"But he's never gone…what he says…what everybody says is always here." I said while tears finally fell.

"You shouldn't care about what that fucker says or what anyone else says." I didn't listen to what he had to say; the only thing on my mind was trying to find truth and figure out what thought I should claim as the truth in this situation.

"What the hell are you doing Reid, what are you playing at? Think because I'm the sad little girl in school that you'll be able to get in my pants easier? What did you have in mind to do tonight? Give me a beer or two and hope you'd get lucky?" I shouted, realizing the level of anger resonating in my voice.

"Man…now I know how Tyler feels when I let my frustrations out on him. I got to remember to apologize to the kid for that. Alright, that's enough. I didn't take you out tonight to try and get in your pants and I certainly don't think your easy…you're still alive after everything that happened…that makes you strong Trin. Now let's just go get a burger and a milkshake before I decide to chase after Aaron and kick his ass again." Reid said while placing his arm around my waist and walking us towards the hummer. Part of me still wanted to protest his actions but having him here and hearing his words allowed my thoughts to ease on their attack.

As I watched the trees and buildings pass by I noticed that Reid kept his attention on his road before returning to me.

"Do you like ice cream?" he asked which made me laugh at the randomness of the question.

"Well yeah." I said only to watch as Reid abruptly grab and turn the steering wheel, leading the hummer in a sharp turn in the middle of the road. Horns started to blow in our direction as Reid regained control of the oversized vehicle and started going down the road as if nothing had happened.

I slowly released my tightened grip of the overhead handle and allowed my breathing to continue.

"I know a perfect ice cream place a few minutes down the road." Reid said with a smile that I couldn't help but return. I still didn't quite understand the reason for Reid's sudden interest in me nor did I understand his reasoning behind taking me out tonight but this could be another example of typical Reid Garwin who certainly wasn't one for subtle actions. But then again, where's the fun in subtly? I suppose I could see where this night goes; perhaps I would find answers and perhaps I would make sense of my own feelings of the son of Ipswich.


	10. Worth It

**Breaking Point **

**Chapter Ten **

"So are you excited for Baby Boy's birthday party?" Reid asked while taking another bite of his mint chocolate chip ice cream cone. He then adjusted the seat of the hummer back just enough to where he could tuck his arm comfortably behind his head.

The street light and the ice cream parlor sign was just enough light for me to see the smile upon his face when he first caught sight of the ice cream cone he got moments ago; which was already half way gone.

My mind then traveled back to the question at hand. I was excited, but nervous at the same time. My knowledge of parties happened to be at an even level with my experience with parties: nonexistent.

"Yeah…I guess."

"Goodness, try to contain your enthusiasm." Reid said sarcastically as he proceeded to take the last few bites of his ice cream cone leaving me questioning how anyone could inhale ice cream like that. I was just now getting to the cone part of my dessert.

"Did you even breathe when you were eating that?" I giggled.

"Oh don't change the subject just yet; are you still wanting to come to the party?" he asked while shifting his position until his entire body was facing me. I felt the spotlight now on me despite the dimming lights.

"Of course I am; I wouldn't have spent fifty bucks on an outfit if I wasn't planning on going."

"I see; well you just didn't seem excited. I didn't want to push you into this or anything; if you're scared of having a good time." Reid smirked. I quickly slapped him on the arm for that comment. Why did everyone think I was incapable of having fun? Well I know my reputation and the fact I've never been to a party might have something to do with it, but seriously I wasn't a prude. Was I?

"I bet you're even sexier when you let lose and have fun." He said while looking at me intently; I blushed at the gesture.

"Even sexier? So you think I'm sexy? Does someone have a small case of Trinity-fever?" I laughed. That was a good comeback and an even better example of my growing comfort around the blonde. Something I could definitely see myself getting used to.

"I won't lie, you're pretty damn fine. One might go so far as to say you're right up there with me."

"Oh goodness, that's just crazy. I can't be up there with the almighty Reid Garwin." I said while taking the last few bites of my chocolate ice cream cone.

"Hey I said one _might _go so far as to say that." We both began laughing until I realized the warmth gathering upon my thigh was where Reid's hand had been. I looked down at his hand and then back up at him wondering what exactly was going on. Was I dreaming this gesture? His eyes never faltered as he continued to look at me with that strong gaze; he knew I was thinking about the situation and yet his hand remained.

"Too soon?" he asked. I was unprepared for an answer as I looked at the handsome son of Ipswich; I would be lying if I said I hadn't entertained the idea of the two of us becoming somewhat closer. I mean it had started to make more sense the more time we spent together and the more I realized we were quickly becoming dependant on each other for some form of support system that neither of us had at the moment. We were the two most independent people in school and it was quickly feeling as if we didn't have to be alone. Not anymore.

"Not in the least." I finally said; amazed at the speed in which my heart allowed those words to be said.

"That's a relief; part of me was expecting a slap across the face. You are hard for me to read sometimes." He said.

"A little intrigue goes a long way." I said with a smile.

"Well Ms. Intrigue, let's get you back to your dorm room. Thank you for accompanying me this evening." He said, his attempt to sound gentlemanly was somewhat entertaining.

He then pulled out of the quaint parking lot of the vintage ice cream parlor and started down the road back to the dorms. I found myself looking at him every moment I felt my glances would be unnoticed. I never felt such an aching attraction like this before; I guess feeling his touch opened the flood gates to wanting to explore my feelings for him. As I took one final glance I heard the screeching of brakes before lunging forward abruptly. I turned towards Reid to ask the reason for the lack of warning for the stop on the side of the road but my thoughts became irrelevant as Reid leaned in and placed his hand alongside my face before pressing lips against my own.

My eyes closed as I became lost in the unexpected and unplanned kiss that was taking place. His lips were so soft and gentle; yet I could sense his demand for dominance as our kiss deepened. My thoughts were going completely erratic as I allowed my hand to ensnare a few locks of his blonde hair. The kiss was sheer passion; desire was bursting at the seams as the kiss continued.

A car horn reached my ears as our lips finally parted; my lips instantly longing for his touch once more.

He smiled wider than I have ever seen before he switched gears and continued down the road towards our destination. We never spoke a word for the rest of the night; mainly because we both knew that nothing could end that night better than what had already taken place. Our feelings, emotions and desires were now laid out for us both to do with as we pleased; but until then we were now aware and taking pride in the fact that the longing for that kiss was mutual.

I waved to him while I watched the taillights disappear in the night; I was in awe-struck but I was utterly content with everything in this very moment. Such a feeling was hardly experienced in my life and I wasn't about to let it go just yet. The smile on my face was there to stay and my still racing heart seemed to only add to my excitement as I made my way back into my dorm room.

I laid in bed for awhile; going through the nights events only to find my feelings for Reid growing. He was so bold and so quick to act upon whatever thought and feeling he was experiencing at the moment; I was so lucky that it involved interest in me. I suppose we would explore this situation further the next time we saw each other; but I was in no rush. The thought of our kiss would keep my mind entertained for weeks; it was the most romantic and genuine kiss I think I've ever felt. If I focused hard enough; I could still feel his lips upon mine; especially the slight nibble he placed upon my bottom lip before we parted our kiss.

I fell asleep soon after and slept soundly and comfortably.

* * *

The next morning came around and I was eager to start the day as I found myself in class early and waiting to see Reid walking into class with the same smile on his face that I now had fixed on my face. As the class filled and the teacher soon started the lesson; my smile soon faded as I forced myself to accept Reid wasn't coming to class this morning. I had no idea why he wasn't here this morning; not even a hint came to mind as I pondered the cause for his absence.

Unable to satisfy my curiosity I finally pulled out my cell phone and took advantage of having his number in my cell phone and I discreetly began texting him:

_Is everything okay? You didn't make it to class this morning. _

Moments that resembled an eternity crept by as I anxiously awaited his response. This quickly came but was not a response I was hoping to hear:

_Sorry to worry you! I had to meet a friend to get a few things for the party. See you at lunch?_

My smile finally faded completely; he was meeting with someone about scoring a few drugs for the party. I guess I had no true basis for feeling as defeated and upset as I was but still I allowed my sadness to engulf my mind.

It was no secret to me or anyone else Reid's dependency on drugs; I knew this all along. I guess as my feelings grew for him as would my contentment with his drug use. It wasn't as if I could say much to him about how dangerous or wrong it was to do such things; I was after all the one who drove a shard of a light bulb through my veins.

I couldn't help but feel in competition with drugs themselves; because such a relationship with Reid and his latest fix might soon interfere with our relationship, whatever you'd call it right now. Drugs could quickly take him away from me; I could be the one to come across him near death just as he found me; but I wondered if I could act as bravely and quickly as he did.

The thoughts quickly made me feel sick to my stomach; I couldn't bear losing someone I just received in my life. I guess the complications of a relationship had only just begun.

I looked down at my phone and texted back the only think that I could think of to keep my worries to myself:

_Sure thing, save me a seat!_

As my morning classes came to a close I began walking into the café where students were already claiming their food and their lunch tables. I scanned the room and noticed Reid and Tyler were sitting at a table; talking to a hoard of their friends who were thankfully making their way towards the lunch line.

"Hey there beautiful." Reid said as I took a seat at the table.

"Trinity Adams, nice of you to join us." Tyler quickly added.

"Hey guys." I smiled. I watched as Reid stood with a slight stretch before leaning in and whispering to me.

"Let me go work my charm with the lunch ladies and get you a meal fit for a queen." I smiled and nodded before watching him walk through the groups of students and into the lunch line; cutting in line everywhere he had a friend to allow it.

"So you and Reid huh?" Tyler said while looking towards me with an expression that couldn't be further from approving.

"Yeah, kind of just happened out of nowhere." I tried a smile.

"You just went from one complicated relationship to another." He said shaking his head. I was put off by the comment; mainly because he was now talking about Reid in a negative way. That was his best friend; I would picked him as the type to bad-mouth Reid but I continued to listen.

"Look, Reid is my boy, he's like a brother to me and I'd do anything for him. But the guy has issues and I just hope you're prepared for that." Well I suppose this is what concern looks like. I sat back in my seat and tried to think of how to go about expressing myself without allowing my emotions to intervene.

"We all have issues Tyler; sometimes all we need is someone to help us through them."

"Oh I understand completely, but some people have issues that need more than a little help to get them through. I just don't want you to lose yourself in the process of trying to help him. That's all; I'll be here for you whenever you might find yourself needing help through as well." He said before standing up and making his way out of the cafeteria. The sudden exit from Tyler must have caused a bigger scene than I thought once I realized a few groups of students were now starring at me; whispering to themselves.

"Where'd Baby Boy run off to?" Reid asked as he placed a tray of food in front of me. The sight of the apple crumble cake in one of the tray compartments made me feel slightly better about the conversation that I was glad to be rid of; at least I hoped I was rid of.

"I don't know, he didn't seem very excited about you and me." I said while taking a bite of the baked spaghetti.

"Ah, he's just a little protective over you for some reason. And he went out of his way to tell me this morning that I wasn't right for you. Yet another example of why he has the name Baby Boy. Don't let it bother you; I think we both know I am oh so right for you." Reid shinned his famous smirk. I smiled and continued my meal but couldn't stop reminding myself of what Reid had revealed to me intentionally or by accident: Tyler was protective over me.

I guess it was no surprise; Tyler had always been the one to show concern and take an interest in how I was doing. It was sweet and I appreciated his concern, I just hoped that his concern over Reid and I was simply him being overly-cautious and not sending a message of some sort that this relationship might turn out to be the end of my so called new beginning.

"Hey, I can see you over there over-thinking everything…just let it go and enjoy your day Trin. I mean we are the talk of the school now." Reid said while cramming the remainder of his spaghetti into his mouth; goodness how he put away food.

I then turned my attention to the students all around us; they had been staring at us since I sat down. News must travel fast, especially when Reid couldn't care less about trying to keep anything secret. He would be the one to flaunt our relationship everywhere we went; which I wasn't about to complain. It was nice to be shown off and to be thought of as the type of girl you should show off. I blushed slightly before forcing my eyes back to my tray of food.

"I think I could get used to eating lunch with such a beautiful girl." Reid said; his charm knew no bounds.

"Aw now you're just trying to sweet talk me." I smiled.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe." I laughed before feeling his lips place a slight kiss on my cheek. I heard a few gasps in the crowded cafeteria but that couldn't be further from my mind. I received yet another kiss from Reid; I turned and looked at him and realized that going through with this…starting down this road with Reid Garwin was a huge risk; a complicated one just as Tyler had said. But the way he looked at me and the way he made me feel was worth anything and everything life could throw at me while in his presence. He was worth it.


	11. Your Life is the Price to Pay

**A/N: **Sorry for the slower than usual update for this story everyone; I hope to make it up to you by a longer chapter and giving you a chapter that might have a unexpected turn of events! WARNING, this chapter has some violent/mature subject matter! –Becca

**Breaking Point **

**Chapter Eleven **

The week came and went faster than I could have anticipated; and now I was sitting in my car parked outside of Reid's large estate that was the official place to be tonight. One could assume such as it was Tyler's birthday. Reid wasted no time in filling the winding driveway with cars of teens eager to find themselves having the best night of their young and thrill-driven lives for the very occasion.

I couldn't help but find it hard to even leave the comfort of my car as I sat and investigated everything around me. There were people everywhere; some walking around the vast premises of the Garwin estate, others stumbling and falling around while laughing hysterically. The rest were passed out, their motionless bodies and empty beer bottles littered the ground. I was no where near being in my comfort zone here; in fact…I was so far outside of my comfort zone that I debated whether or not to turn the keys of the engine and drive away from what I feared to be a painful and embarrassing night.

I wondered what state Reid would be in if by chance I decided to walk into the house that was now shaking from the music pouring from every window and door. He hadn't replied to any of the texts I had sent while getting ready. I suppose he could have placed his phone somewhere and simply didn't notice its absence; but I knew better. If it's one thing that was certain about Reid at a party is that he's the first one incoherently intoxicated. Yeah, I've heard every story and recollection of students saying that Reid never stopped the party until he passed out or was violently ill from over-indulging in alcohol.

What would he be like, how would he treat me when I found him? Sure I've seen him messed up on drugs before and was given no reason to fear his demeanor but this was a completely new environment for me to see him in. Here, he was king and I was nobody. He had crowds of people here just to have the chance to be around him; I don't know how I would fit in this equation but I suppose there was no turning back now as headlights were reflected from my rearview mirror. Someone pulled in directly behind me and I realized I was now utterly trapped where I was parked.

I finally took my share of deep breaths before stepping out of my car; hoping my hot pink pumps would give me some sense of confidence as I took my steps towards the house; hoping my heels wouldn't find themselves in any hole or crevasse in the earth.

"Trinity? Didn't think you'd come! Welcome…to my birthday party!" I heard a voice say in a blatantly drunk voice. I turned to see Tyler laid out in the grass, a large and rather empty bottle of vodka in his hands.

"Tyler? What are you doing out here?" I said trying to smile but the sight of someone I respected drunk was somewhat unnerving. But this was his birthday; I guess I needed to keep that in mind and I was sure I'd be reminding myself of this more as the night went on.

"Came out here to piss, there was a line to go to the bathroom and I just couldn't wait around at my own damn birthday party to piss!" Tyler said before laughing and trying to find his way to his feet. I quickly helped him up as he draped his arm around me.

We began walking the seemingly endless driveway up towards the house; Tyler losing his footing every few steps but recovered easily enough.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" I asked while we took our time up the steps to the large wrap-around porch.

"I don't even know…I think I accidently drank hand sanitizer at one point…that can't be safe." He said trying to maintain a serious expression. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Hand sanitizer? That's something I haven't heard before.

"There he is!" a loud voice shouted; a group of people made their way to us before taking Tyler in their arms and whizzing him away towards the table covered in filled shot glasses.

I scanned the large and elegantly decorated home; filled with the finest tapestries and art. The wooden floors were a rich chocolate color and seemed to glisten from its polish underneath the multiple chandeliers hanging here and there. The beauty of the home was somewhat dwindling in the state it was in at the moment; trash was scattered around the space as well as spilled alcohol. I hoped the shock of seeing my first large-scale party wasn't evident as I was spotting people actually making out and peeling off clothes in the middle of the room. I clenched my jaw shut as to keep it from dropping at the loss of inhibitions that was running rampant throughout the party.

I was quickly handed a beer by Maria Kershaw as she began rambling about how she couldn't believe I was here. That made two of us.

As she talked I looked down at the cold bottle in my hand; I wasn't experiencing peer pressure to drink but I was wondering if perhaps I would place some form of self-pressure upon myself and drink the contents. I couldn't exactly walk around the party sober and expect to not be looked at as the outcast. I was Reid Garwin's girlfriend; there was no mistake that drinking would accompany the position.

Reid. Where was he even at? The sea of people didn't offer his face to me at all as I continued to look around. I'm sure he'd find his way to me eventually. Until then, the more Maria spoke to me the more I nodded to act interested in the conversation and the more I debated whether to turn the bottle up and begin drinking. Suddenly my mental debate was cut short with Maria placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Just drink Trinity; it's a party, not a school function." She said before walking away. I clenched the bottle; who would have thought that was all it took for me to make my decision? I shook my hesitations away before turning the bottle back and surprising not only myself but those around me as I finished the entire bottle in a few gulps.

"And that ladies and gentlemen…is how you do it!" I heard a voice yell before a few claps echoed throughout the space while made me smile until my taste buds began noticing the bitter aftertaste of the beer. It was horrible but the bubbling sensation lingering on my tongue was something I didn't mind.

Well perhaps drinking wasn't written in permanent ink on my list of things I'd never do. This might not be the worst night after all. I then turned to see Tyler waving for me to join him in a round of shots. I guess one beer was enough to loosen me up as I found myself walking towards the table without a second thought.

Tyler and I were soon joined by Reid who quickly caught my attention by his dilated pupils and pale face; I tried my best to look past his obvious high but I found myself starring. I so hated to see him like this and wondered if I should object to Tyler pouring three tall shots of some brown liquor. I couldn't just stand by and watch Reid mix every substance he could get into his system could I?

My concern must have shown in my expression as Reid quickly wrapped his arm around me and whispered in my ear.

"Don't ruin your night by worrying about me okay? You're too beautiful to frown." His words were slower than normal but at least I didn't hear any slurs like I did the other night he managed to find his way to my dorm room.

"Let's make…this into a rrround of bottle roulette." Tyler stumbled for words while sliding the shot glasses to us.

"Oh you're on." Reid quickly replied.

"Wait…what's bottle roulette?"

"Last one to finish the shot has to finish the bottle." Reid answered with a smirk. My eyes widened, the bottle was nearly half-full…this was not going to end well. I looked down at my reflection in the brown liquid facing me in my shot glass I finally picked up.

"Down the hatch in 3…2…1." Reid said as we all poured the shots back. Seconds passed before I went for the final gulp of the shot but I then heard the two guys slam their shot glass onto the table before I did the same.

"Aw babe…that's some tough luck. Hope you like the whiskey because you got quite a bit left to drink." Reid said as I took a deep breath in hopes to put out the fire that was trailing down my throat from the whiskey. The burn was enough to take my very breath away. I was handed the bottle and I looked around at the sets of eyes on me. Their faces were instantly brightened at the sight of me with the bottle; this was certainly a treat for them to see I'm sure. I guess I couldn't complain much, I had previously anticipated harsh judgments and ridicule for showing my face at a party I spent my previous three years of high school calling "a gathering of unintelligent and immoral youth."

"Just don't think about it and chug…and I'll get you a soda to chase it with." Reid said as I fiddled with the chilled rim of the bottle. What in the world did I get myself into?

Moments of silent urging from my spectators passed until finally I managed to swallow the entire contents of the bottle. I ended my bottle roulette round with a coughing fit from the sheer burning sensation of the liquid. It felt as if every inch of my body the liquid touched was singed on contact.

"Now let's get this party startedddd!" Tyler screamed as he peeled off his shirt and flung it into the crowd of dancing people. The volume of the stereo increased as I was led onto the dance floor by Reid who looked so devilishly handsome, I couldn't help but blush.

The music was so loud, I felt the bass rattle my very body but it was a feeling that led me to start dancing once I felt my hips swaying into Reid's. He had his hands on either side of my hips as we danced. I began to feel the beat even more as I slung my hair back, just enjoying the feeling I received from moving my head around. I was lost in the music and I loved every second of it.

* * *

I began losing track of time and even losing track of the events taking place before my eyes. But it finally dawned on me that I was now straddling Reid on the couch, kissing him fiercely. I pulled away to make sense of the moment only to have Reid crash his lips back into mine.

I was barely aware of what was going on as our passion deepened to the point I felt his hands exploring every inch of my body, my leather jacket was quickly thrown aside. Our breathing was heavy and loud; I couldn't believe how intense Reid's advances were becoming but then again I couldn't believe that I was matching that intensity.

I realized my hands were tracing his exposed chest. His teeth tugged on my bottom lip harshly as I dug my nails into his skin. He growled loudly before he picked me up and dropped me onto the couch allowing him the dominant position over me.

I lazily opened my eyes and dropped my head to the side; Reid began kissing and biting down the side of my neck as I strained my eyes to focus to the crowd of people still around. Some were dancing yet some were intently watching our every move with large smiles upon their faces; then I saw Tyler struggling to pick himself up from the floor nearby. I felt exposed to the pairs of eyes upon me and my concern for Tyler soon came into mind; but the overwhelming feeling taking over me was the fact I was aching for Reid.

His lips were driving me wild as were his hands that seemed to know every place to provide attention to. My hands, slow and unable to listen to my mind's directions, finally made their way to the belt buckle that was now the only barrier between me and what I wanted. The very moment I undid the black studded belt I felt the vibration of his cell phone tucked into his pocket before Reid pulled away from me.

I rolled my head up to see the blonde laughing and rubbing his eyes and beginning to squint to read his cell screen.

"What'ssss your problem…why did you ssstop?" I whined while trying to sit up but the room around was spinning so badly I fell back onto the soft cushions beneath me. The sound of my voice was hilarious, I couldn't help but giggle at the fact I was now the one slurring. It wasn't Reid this time…it was me. Who would have thought?

"You are so damn hot…but so damn drunk! I got to take care of something right quick...get Tyler to give you some water would ya?" Reid said while shooting up from his seat and disappearing from my sight. I felt a rush of emotions flooding my senses but the one I could pick up on most was anger. How could he just leave me like this? What kind of guy just gets up and leave after a full on make out session? Not before telling me he has something to take care of right quick? I don't think so.

Reid has slept with nearly every girl in my third period class if not more in the same manner as we were headed…what was wrong with me to make him want to stop? What was so damn important he had to just stop and leave?

The situation was making no sense and the more I tried to think clearly, the angrier I got and the more aggravated I became over the fact I could barely sit up let alone see straight enough to find where he went.

I let out a loud exhale before throwing my legs off of the couch and standing on what I hoped was the floor. My spinning vision made it hard to determine the ceiling from the floor. But I stood and began making my way through the room and towards the front door I swore I heard slam shut. I bumped into a few people and perhaps a table but neither concerned me more than catching up with Reid to share with him exactly how I felt about the manner in which he left me!

"No…not a good idea…" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned to make out the face of Tyler standing before me.

"He left me." I spat while losing my balance slightly in the constant spinning vision my eyes were providing me.

"He'll come back…I just don't think your…ready to see that side of Reid." Tyler said which instantly drove my anger to new heights. I spun around and swung the door open and made my way into the darkness of the front yard. I was welcomed by a gust of cool air which brought some level of awareness over me. The clouds were shifting slowly in the sky but never wavering in their attempt to shield the rays of the moon.

I stopped and allowed my hearing to direct me to a few faint voices nearby. I clenched my teeth as I stomped every step of the way towards the voices. Luckily, a dim light was shinning close to the group of young men, including Reid. I strained as hard as I could to make out what it was they were doing. And that's when I saw what I could only explain as the most heart wrenching sight I think my eyes could have ever seen. Reid was propped against the wall of the house in the middle of the group; his arm was extended out as his opposite hand was injecting some substance into his very veins.

"Reid! Stop it!" I screamed the only words that came to mind as I stood in horror at the sight of Reid's head slowly lowering into his knees as the needle fell to the ground. A few of the guys scrambled out of sight but one began making his way towards me with some form of intent I was unable to recognize.

Without warning I felt a hand clench around my throat before being pushed into the stone wall of the house so hard I felt the air driven straight from my lungs. I forced my eyes open as I looked upon the attacker. It was Aaron. What was he doing here? Was Reid really taking drugs from Aaron? What the hell was going on?

I felt tears welling up as all my fears of Aaron became real once more. I struggled for air as I kept looking towards Reid, hoping he would realize what was going on but he remained on the ground; slumped over and nearly falling onto the ground completely.

I then returned my gaze towards Aaron who was glaring at me with such anger and hate that I felt it burning straight through me. The instant intake of pain and fear brought my intoxicated mind back to reality as I began to fight to allow Aaron to release his grip but the more I fought the tighter his grip became. Finally I managed to drive my nails into his face which did nothing but allow for him to pull me forward slightly before crashing me into the stone wall again. This time I felt the warmth of blood creeping into feeling upon my scalp where my head connected with the river stone.

"Feisty tonight aren't we?" his voice was low and seemingly demonic. I instantly began screaming for help only to have his clammy hand silence my cries.

"Let's not invite anyone else to our private party here Trin." He said with a smile. My tears were beginning to blur my vision as I continued to catch a few gasps of air. I felt his hand pressing harder against my lips until he leaned in towards my face, replacing his hand with his lips.

I did the only thing I could think of at that very moment I felt him kissing me; I bit his lip as hard as I could until tasting the irony hint of blood. Aaron yelped in pain before throwing me onto the ground. I scrambled towards Reid's direction but felt myself being slammed onto the chilled blades of grass by Aaron's boot. He applied further pressure into my back to the point I feared it would break. I reached out grabbing a handful of grass and began pulling at the blades, praying it would somehow pull me away from Aaron.

"You worthless bitch, I should break you in half after the shit you've put me through! I'm a joke at Spencer Academy thanks to you and Garwin! Did you think I would just let you get away with this?"

"REID! PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed but I felt a strong kick connect with my side the second my words escaped. Pain throbbed throughout my side before stretching out to the rest of my body; I felt myself wanting to curl up in protection but the pain left me afraid to even move an inch.

"Doubt your little hero will be doing anything but lay face down in the dirt where he belongs. It seems his nasty little habit is finally enough to take his ass out. Such a shame…who will come to rescue you now?" Aaron laughed while rolling me over with his boot.

I couldn't breathe; the pain was unbearable from that kick I began seeing stars dancing about my vision. I looked up at him, he was and always had been the devil in disguise. He was so handsome but he was the strongest manifestation of evil I think existed in Spencer Academy.

My brain was screaming for me to run away but in my heart I knew, wherever I would go…he would follow and he would catch me. I then watched as he pulled something from his denim pockets; with a flick of the wrist the sheen of a steel blade appeared. My tears and sobs did nothing to distract his satisfaction in the sight of the knife in his hands.

"I'm going to end your miserable life…and in the end the only thing they will say about you is the fact that it was only a matter of time before you begged for death again." He said while starring down at me as proud as any lion over his prey would.

"Aaron…please don't do this…" I whispered but I watched as he fell to his knees over my shaking body. I felt the tinge of steel being pressed against my throat.

"Dude…let's just get out of here! I heard them saying inside that the cops are on the way!" I heard a voice shout but Aaron paid little attention to his words as he starred deep into my eyes; he was enjoying my fear.

"Please…" I begged once more as I felt the sharpened blade beginning to pierce my skin. Blood began to trickle down my throat as I forced my head to remain still to keep from aiding the blade in its journey to slice my throat.

"I'm going to enjoy this…" He said, his voice purring in the twisted satisfaction he was receiving from this.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this a little more." I heard Reid's voice say coldly as my eyes witnessed the impossible. Aaron was lifted off of me and was thrown back without even being touched by Reid. I blinked furiously, trying to determine if the alcohol could explain what I had just seen.

I scrambled to my feet and saw Aaron was attempting to do the same; I then turned to face Reid whose steps were approaching me. Under the dull illumination of the various outdoor lights I managed to make out the darkened pools of black that were in place of Reid's eyes. My heart stopped at the sight of Reid as he continued his path towards me…and Aaron.

Reid's face was determined and furious; he and Aaron now shared the expression upon their face that sent chills down my spine. I took a few steps aside before tripping over a stone and falling onto the ground. I allowed my hand to clench my wound upon my throat but I never dropped my eyes from the blonde who had his darkened eyes set on Aaron who was unable to form any coherent sentences at the sight of the son of Ipswich.

I wrinkled my eyebrows as I kept trying to explain away the scene before me by the fact I had surely drank my weight in alcohol tonight. But I felt more aware and alert in this moment than I think I ever have in my entire life. My boyfriend…didn't even look human as he walked towards Aaron. His hands were extended on either side of his body before my eyes caught sight of a mysterious manifestation of energy emerging from his palms. Fear flickered across Aaron's face as excitement settled into Reid's face.

"Reid?" I asked only to be cut off by desperate pleas and apologies from Aaron who dropped to his knees before the blonde who still had the restless form of energy surging in his hands.

"What you did tonight…will cost you…you're life!"


	12. Scout's Honor

**Breaking Point **

**Chapter Twelve **

I was sitting there; stunned at the escalating conflict before me. Reid was standing firm, his fists we're clenched so tightly I saw a few blood droplets forming where his nails were digging into his palm. I then saw Aaron who looked as if he'd seen a ghost; which must have resembled my expression as well. What the hell just happened, how did Reid even do that? In all my years of living, I had never been in a position to question what I had known about life, physics and whatever power Reid is wielding.

I watched as Aaron stumbled onto his knees beginning his desperate pleas; he was always good at pleading for forgiveness when he had no other choice. He placed his hands out in front of him, waving them about wildly as Reid allowed a smile of dark intent creep into sight.

"Now wait just a second…look I was just messing around…I swear! I wasn't going to do anything! I was just trying to scare her! That's it!" Aaron screamed; I saw the hint of tears forming in his eyes. I had never seen this level of fear in him before; I couldn't deny the satisfaction I was receiving from seeing the roles reversed; he was the one afraid for his life now.

I then studied Reid's expression; hoping to catch a glimpse of the plans he had for Aaron. I began to get the sense that perhaps Reid meant what he said when he said that Aaron would pay with his own life. Could Reid be truly considering killing Aaron? Surely he was planning to just scare him senseless; but then Reid walked a slow and steady pace until he was inches away from Aaron who continued to beg for his life at the feet of the blonde.

Reid grabbed Aaron and pulled him to his feet by a strong hold around his throat. I then witnessed Aaron struggling for air as various veins began to push their way into sight. What was happening?

"Please…don't." Aaron managed to choke out which only made Reid's unseen attack intensify. I stood and ran towards the two and stood between the two; making sure that Reid had no other choice but to look at me. I was looking deep into the darkened eyes of the son of Ipswich; such a sight was something straight out of a horror movie. Reid looked nothing like himself; was this some form of demonic possession? My mind ran wild with explanations but I forced myself to speak to him as my ears heard Aaron finding it harder and harder to obtain a breath.

"Reid! Stop it, that's enough. You've made your point!" I pleaded while trying to force his face to remain on me rather than Aaron. As my hands were placed on either side of his face; I instantly felt a burning sensation upon my very fingertips. His face emitting such heat, but I kept my hands there trying to advert his attention.

"I thought I made my point before and yet here we are again." Reid said coldly. His voice didn't sound anything like the Reid I knew. Whatever side of him this was, I was now determined to see gone.

"Reid you can't just kill somebody! Even someone like Aaron…let him go now!" I screamed until finally turning and grabbing for his hand that was still clenched around Aaron's throat. I tugged at every finger until I heard Aaron take a few much needed breaths. I then pushed Aaron with all of my might until he was free from Reid and scrambling away into the crowds of people now evacuating the house.

"Don't you ever come between me and my battles again." Reid said; his eyes still engulfed in darkness.

"Killing someone in cold blood is hardly a battle…that's murder!"

"Seems like you have forgotten…that fucker had a knife to your throat; how about a little appreciation for saving your life…again." Reid's words were cold but true. If it wasn't for him, the aches, pains and a single cut across my throat would be the least of my worries. I could be dead; I shuddered at the thought that perhaps Aaron's plan was in fact to kill me.

I looked up at Reid once I studied the ground below as if searching for the words to say. Reid's eyes were finally returning to normal; at least I knew that he still could be himself after such a display of anger.

"I'm sorry…I'm still trying to make sense of everything that just happened. Thank you." I said. Reid barely offered any hint of a smile as I spoke.

Moments passed, he never spoke a word. I was wondering what he could be thinking but I felt my nerves relax slightly as his fingertips gently grazed my throat near the single cut across my skin. He was looked down at the wound with such sadness and concern; I knew just by the look in his eyes that even a small cut was more than he wanted to allow to happen to me by Aaron.

"Will you forgive me?" He whispered.

"Forgive you, for what?" I asked as his eyes remained on my throat.

"I…didn't make it to you in time to keep this from happening to you." He sounded so defeated; I felt every heart string I had being pulled.

"Reid…you saved my life. I can never thank you enough for what you have done for me."

"…I yelled at you. It's just hard…sometimes…controlling my anger after..." Reid started.

"Well…I bet you have some questions." Reid tried a smile.

"I might have a few." I said returning a smile.

"Well let's go somewhere that the police don't plan on crashing, shall we take a walk?" Reid asked as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets and began walking towards the wooded area behind the grand house that was quickly finding itself empty and without a single noise to be heard.

We passed tree after tree as the woods became thicker and the ground became taken by twisted roots and patches of moss that stretched as far as the darkness allowed me to see. The moon was peaking out from the passing clouds enough to illuminate our path as we continued to walk until coming to a large boulder. Reid quickly took a seat upon the smoothed surface of the enlarged rock. I quickly took my seat next to him.

"Alright, you're allowed to ask three questions…so make them count." Reid smirked.

"Just three? That's hardly fair."

"I got to find some way to keep you around after tonight don't I? I mean I must have freaked you out to the point you want to call up the local news station to do a story about "killer alien boys from Spencer Academy" or something. Which…might make you seem insane…so you might want to consider a different approach."

"I'm not planning on saying anything...about whatever…you are." I replied carefully. I guess I really hadn't given much thought as to who or I should say, what, he is.

"I sense your about to ask your first question." Reid chuckled.

"W-what…are you?" I hesitated, still questioning myself if this conversation was actually taking place.

"I am a normal, healthy and incredibly handsome teenage male. Next question." Reid said quickly; I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion. That wasn't the answer I was quite expecting.

"But your eyes…they were black as night. And not to mention the Jedi powers you used on Aaron tonight…nobody I know can do that. How did you do that?"

"I have magic powers. It runs in the family…and in a few other families around here. You should ask Tyler about it one day…I'm sure that kid would have a heart attack trying to figure out how you found out." Reid laughed. My jaw dropped…so Tyler had this kind of power too? Who else had this kind of power?

"Well one last question…and then it's back to your dorm to rest."

"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself thank you." I said while glaring at the blonde who was intently looking at me with a smile.

"Is that a question?" Reid laughed I quickly gave him a playful slap. I shifted my feet deeper into the soften earth, the few sounds of nature began singing their nightly tune; this might have been a peaceful place had it not been for the unusual and somewhat confusing conversation taking place.

My mind began to race with thoughts that I hoped would lead me to my last question in this game of three. So Reid was normal…but he had powers. Tyler had powers and apparently a few other people did as well. It was a gift of some sort I guess you could say; that was passed down in their families. What a crazy thing to have running in the family; here I thought the peanut allergy running in my family was crazy.

My thoughts shifted to the night's events leading up to now; I put every action and every word spoken together as if it was some puzzle within my mind. Doing so allowed my final question to finally appear.

"Why…were you with Aaron and those guys outside…do you buy…drugs from them?" I asked, hoping my question wasn't as intrusive as it sounded.

"Aaron offered those drugs as a peace offering. I should have known it was some sort of set up…but I guess…I was more concerned with getting a fix…than anything. I made a mistake." Reid frowned; I hated that drugs had such a hold upon him. Should I express my concern? Or continue to hold it in and hope that I won't wake up to hear that Reid overdosed? This was an impossible situation to be in; on one hand I wanted to help him in every way I can…but on the other hand I didn't want to risk pushing him away.

Reid was always quick to make fun of my so called "prudish" ways…he had been ever since we first met each other in science class freshman year. Had things changed enough between us for him to accept my worries as a genuine concern for his life; or would he label it as another prime example as to why Trinity the prude has never been invited to a party before tonight?

"Reid…I don't like…you doing drugs." I finally said; knowing at that very moment that I sounded more like a mother than a concerned love interest.

"You don't say?" he laughed.

"I'm serious…I'm worried about you…I don't…want to lose you." I felt myself blushing at my statement. I guess that's one way to make sure the blonde knew I was attracted to him.

"I'm working on it okay…" He replied abruptly. I could sense his growing agitation in the conversation; but I had to say something. Right?

"Just don't think I'm not here to help you if you ever need it." I said, partially hoping that my preaching didn't overstep any boundaries. But I took his silence as a hint that perhaps I did just that.

We finally made our way towards my car, our hands now parted; I allowed my hand to reach for the car handle until Reid placed his hand upon my hand, pulling it away from the handle.

"Stay with me tonight." He said. I was taken aback by his request. The warmth of his touch and the boldness of his words was enough to make my heart skip a beat.

"And before you ask…let me go ahead and say that I promise to keep my hands to myself at all times. Scouts honor." He said with a smile.

"You were a Boy Scout?" I asked while folding my arms.

"No…but I stole some kid's Boy Scout badges in the third grade. Close enough." He replied; I instantly busted out laughing. It felt so good to laugh after such a night; Reid always had something to say to ensure a smile or laugh to come about…I have yet to find another person who had such an effect on me.

"Well…my not so honorable Boy Scout…I guess I could stay the night." I said, trying to suppress my anxiousness and excitement over the idea that I would be able to spend the entire night with the blonde who was now wrapping his arms around me. How could I ever leave this…or him unless I absolutely had to? With him I felt safe and the closest to happiness that I have ever been in my entire life. Was this love? If someone was to ask just that…I can safely say that I would respond with a bold and truthful: yes.

**A/N: **Trinity now knows about Reid's powers…I think she handled it quite well…for now ;)Now I know the chapter is somewhat short; mainly because I have a rather lengthy chapter coming up next…I'll go ahead and give a brief hint that the next chapter is going to have quite the dramatic twist in it. What can I say; I like to keep my readers entertained! Hope I'm doing just that and I hope you're enjoying the story! Please read and review! -Becca


	13. One Step forward, Two Steps Back

**Breaking Point **

**Chapter Thirteen **

"Can you believe you and I are lying next to each other in bed? I still remember the days of you preaching good moral behavior to me in the hallways." Reid chuckled as he extended his arms before tucking them behind his head. I laughed; this still was a surprising turn of events. It was cute to know that Reid has also pondered our ever-changing relationship; we have certainly come a long way. I smiled at the feeling of warmth his body was radiating next to mine. His exposed chest was partially hidden from the satin sheet we had pulled over us; but my cheeks remained a bright red color at the sight of his perfectly toned chest.

"I wouldn't say I was preaching…more like suggesting." I said while propping my head up on my arm as I turned to look at his smiling face being illuminated by his bedside lamp. His room was quite typical of a teenage boy. A few posters of women in bikinis thumb-tacked up onto the deep blue walls as well as a lack of organization except for a collection of video games.

"Well you might have to reconsider your moral behavior since you're in bed with a guy and not tucked away in your bed after curfew hours." I rolled my eyes.

Moments passed and I was finding myself becoming more and more relaxed in the company of the blonde who kept allowing his eyes to fall upon me when he thought I wasn't looking. I wondered if he had always done that in the years that we've known each other. I couldn't deny the fact I had often admired Reid's appearance; even when spending so much energy deploring his lifestyle and carefree ways. It was funny that I was no longer in a position to object his partying, drinking and complete disregard to school rules. I was glad to have found within myself the ability to relax and actually enjoy myself. I had to remember to thank Reid for this; but I couldn't allow his ego to get big. Well, bigger.

Reid then turned until our faces were facing one another; our eyes locked. All words I had in mind to say became stuck within my throat as Reid allowed his lips to curl into the smirk that was now the object of my very dreams.

"Love…scares me." He said. I raised an eyebrow at the surprisingly blunt and completely random statement. However, I knew that just like in every romantic movie, we were reaching a pivotal moment in our relationship that may lead to a deeper understanding of one another. We knew each other's personality, and one could say we know each other's romantic desires but only through outward appearances and hallway gossip. I have heard of Reid's conquests; I was often sickened by the idea of intimacy being a type of game to him. Even though my judgments were already out in the open in his mind; I held onto the hope that he would offer me some explanation or reasoning behind his actions. I was growing anxious to see if that hope would be realized here tonight.

"Why does it scare you?" I asked.

"I don't like the idea of my happiness to be in the hands of someone else." A valid point; I was the epitome of a control freak and I completely understood his fear. I was never really able to experience true love in the sense that all your dreams come true and you find that happily ever after ending; but it was sounding like Reid may share that notion.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Never gave myself the chance." He said briefly; I could see it in his expression. He resembled a small child afraid of what lies under the bed; he was so fearful of the very idea of love.

My mind began to wonder…could he ever truly love me? Did he even want to? I know my thinking was selfish, here Reid was pouring his heart out and telling me things that I'm sure not everyone had the chance to know; but I wouldn't be lying in a guy's bed having this conversation with someone I didn't care about.

I was falling for him; who am I kidding…I had already fallen in love with the blonde who was now tucking a few strands of my blonde hair behind my ear. He had not only seen me at my worst but managed to pick me up and carry me out of the depths of my despair and into a place in life that I felt…content. He didn't look at me any different after he had seen me in the bathroom floor that day; it was as if it never happened. Not many people could overlook such an event in a person's life. I knew we had a mutual understanding that there was more to us than our outward appearance and reputation would show. We were broken, complicated and struggling to make sense of the lives we live but we weren't as alone as we once were; and that was a comforting feeling.

I wouldn't tell him this; but I had a fear of my own. I feared being without him. I feared going back to the life I had and I feared falling into the company of the dark thoughts that were still whispering my name if I allowed myself to listen. I guess I had allowed myself to do the one thing Reid had expressed fear of doing; I placed my happiness in the hands of someone else. I placed it in the hands of Reid Garwin and however unwise that might have been on my part, I just couldn't help it.

"So are we like…boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked; realizing I sounded more like a fourth grader asking her crush at lunch rather than a high school student asked the person she's lying in bed with.

"Trinity, as much time as we spend together and the fact you're the only girl I've let in my bed…I'd say we're more like husband and wife."

"I'm the only girl who's been in your bed?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm not saying I haven't visited a few beds in my day, but my bed is reserved for someone a little more important." He replied with a wink. I grinned slightly wider than I had intended after hearing that.

"So I'm important now?" I said while biting my lower lip hoping to control my excitement.

"Now? Girl, you've been important for awhile in my eyes." Well, this was quite the conversation.

"Careful Garwin, your romantic side is showing." I teased. Our flirtatious battle of words was suddenly interrupted by a pounding on the door.

"WHAT!" Reid roared.

"Everyone is gone!" It was Tyler and by the sounds of it, he hadn't stopped drinking since I first found him in the front yard.

"JUST GO TO BED TYLER! YOU'RE DRUNK!" Reid roared once more, I laughed instantly, quickly covering my lips to contain my laughter at Tyler who was even more intoxicated that before.

"Who's in there? Is that Trinity?" Tyler asked, I winced at the instant recognition.

"DUDE DON'T YOU DARE FUCK HER!" Tyler roared. My smile faded as my eyes widened at the sound of the gentle nature of Tyler quickly being overtaken by such a crude and loud display of anger.

"Baby Boy, I'm telling you now to go to bed before you do something you're going to regret!" Reid said; I felt his very muscles of his body tensing.

"Is that a threat? Are you threatening me right now?" Tyler snapped.

"You just stay here okay? This shit happens all the time…it'll only take a minute." Reid whispered in my ear before placing a kiss upon my confused face. Reid threw the sheet off of his body and climbed out of bed.

"FUCK YOU REID! I'M SICK OF KISSING YOUR ASS AND LIVING IN YOUR SHADOW! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Tyler roared. I spun to look at Reid who was shaking his head with a slight smirk upon his face. I'm glad one of us wasn't bothered by Tyler's words. Reid pulled a white t-shirt over his chest as he made his way towards the door.

With a turn of the knob, the door was opened to reveal Tyler, swaying in his stance, red in the face and an unrecognizable look in his eyes.

"Do you really want to do this again?" Reid asked while folding his arms across his chest; his very words were sending Tyler even further into rage.

"You've gone too far! How could you treat Trinity like the whores you fuck? She's better than that and you know it!" Tyler screamed. I pulled the sheet up in hopes to feel some sense of comfort from the escalating altercation. But I watched as my physical presence couldn't be further from Tyler's attention; his eyes were fixed on Reid.

"Now that'll probably cost you my friend." Reid said.

"FUCK YOU!" Tyler spat as I watched his eyes darken until they resembled the same appearance that Reid's eyes had during his fight with Aaron. Were they seriously about to use their powers against each other?

"You don't want to do this T-" Reid started until Tyler allowed a burst of energy send Reid flying into the bedroom wall with such force I wondered how he was managing to scramble back to his feet and ruffle the dust from the cracked wall out of his blonde locks.

"I HATE YOU!" Tyler screamed to the point veins were popping up across his temples and neck. I was beyond scared; Tyler was always so kind and sweet…I don't think I have ever seen him angry in the four years I've known him. He was the type to apologize to you if you were to bump into him in the hallway. Surely the consumption of alcohol was the blame for this anger; but that didn't make it any less terrifying to hear him screaming and professing his hatred for Reid.

"GO TO BED! OR I'LL PUT YOU THERE MYSELF!" Reid shouted only to have Tyler shake his head wildly before having to regain his balance from his drunken state.

"I'd like to see you try!" Tyler said while allowing his powers to pick up a nearby chair and hurl it towards Reid whose eyes were now darkening as well. Reid stopped the chair's flight towards him with his own powers and then hurled it right back towards Tyler who was unable to stop it from crashing into him.

Tyler fell onto the floor but quickly fumbled around until he was back onto his feet. Tyler extended his hands out before him and my eyes caught the flicker of light that was from the mass of energy forming within his hands.

Reid stood with a snarl upon his face as he began forming his own energy within his slightly shaking hands. Reid was hesitating; I could tell this was not how he wanted to expend his powers. Seconds passed until the energies were released towards each other; the collision of the two powers sent everything in the room into the nearest walls and managed to send Tyler back into the hallway in which he began this conflict. Reid was sent crashing into his bedroom window, shattering it instantly.

Glass and a stunned Reid fell onto the wooden planks of the floor. Panic came over me as I scrambled out of the bed and towards Reid only to have him throw up his hand towards me.

"Get back…not safe." He managed to say as he tried to capture the breath that was knocked from his lungs with the impact. Despite my urge to help him, I quickly returned to the bed.

"I…just had that window…replaced…" Reid breathed as he forced himself up to his feet with just enough time to prepare for Tyler who was now lunging towards him. Afraid of what horrors my eyes would see taking place between the two people I cared about as well as fighting back tears, I brought my hands over my eyes. But that didn't shield my ears from hearing the fury of punches that were exchanged between the two.

Moments passed until I finally allowed my eyes to take a peek at the confrontation. Reid now had Tyler in a head-lock as he began to tighten his grip to the point Tyler's face was as red as the blood pouring from his busted lip.

"Now calm the fuck down." Reid said as he continued to squeeze. Tyler began kicking his legs wildly to try and get free of Reid but was soon proved unsuccessful in his attempts.

"How could you do this to me…I…love her…" Tyler choked out until Reid gave one final squeeze that silenced the young man. My jaw dropped; what did he just say?

Reid allowed Tyler's limp body fall onto the floor before falling to the floor himself. He brought his hand up to the swelling injury upon his cheek before looking at me. His breathing was ragged and I could see the sadness behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that." Reid breathed as he returned his eyes onto Tyler who now had his usual peaceful look about him; it's a shame that such drastic measures were taken to bring him back to his peaceful nature.

"He's got a little anger problem when he drinks." Reid said forcing a smile. That had to be the biggest understatement to date; that was more than a little anger problem that reared itself tonight. Tyler showed a new side of himself tonight; a side that I prayed I'd never see again. The pure rage he was wielding was so intense; I found it hard to believe that the young man lying in the floor was the same Tyler I had met and respected for years now.

"The kid cares about you a lot." Reid said, his eyes never wavering in his painful examination of the closest friend he had forced into unconsciousness.

I would have expressed my surprise at those words; but there was little surprise to be found. I knew Tyler had some feelings towards me and I knew well how strongly he objected to me and Reid's relationship.

"It's hard ya know…to hear your best friend bringing up new reasons as to why he hates you so much."

"He doesn't mean anything by it…he's drunk, he doesn't know what he's saying." I offered.

"Alcohol lets you say what you wouldn't have the balls to say sober." Reid said as he exhaled loudly into the hands that were now rubbing his exhausted face.

"He'll apologize the second he wakes up; and offer to make breakfast." Reid tried to laugh but the pain he was feeling wouldn't allow even a smile to remain upon his face. I couldn't find any words that would make this situation any less difficult for him. I wondered how often he has had to deal with such a thing?

I felt guilty that I would always look at Tyler as being the unfortunate person to have to deal with Reid when he decided to get intoxicated; I never thought that they both played that role in their friendship.

"I'm going to take him to a bed; are you alright?" Reid asked. I simply nodded as I watched Reid throw Tyler over his shoulder and walk out into the shadows of the hallway. I felt the burning sting of tears but I forced myself to keep it together; I had to be strong for Reid right now. I knew what it was like to be hated by the one person you wanted to believed cares about you. It was a helpless feeling that never gets easier to handle.

"I'm going to take a shower…go ahead and get some sleep." Reid said as he popped his head into the room before disappearing yet again before I had the chance to ask if he was alright. I saw the light of the guest bathroom flood into the darkness before hearing the door slam. My heart ached for him; there was nothing I could say or do to help him right now.

I opened my eyes, I must have fallen asleep. With a yawn I looked around to see that it was not yet morning and to my surprise Reid had not yet returned from the bathroom. How long had I been asleep? I quickly scrambled out of bed and tip-toed around the shards of glass upon the floor and made it to the bathroom door. I placed my ear upon the wooden door and heard the shower still running.

"Reid?" I asked. I was answered with silence. I felt a tinge of panic creeping into my thoughts as I began knocking impatiently upon the door. Still no response.

"REID!" I screamed but still heard nothing but the gentle downpour of the shower. I turned the knob and saw through the glass panes of the shower doors, Reid slumped in the tub, his head lowered. I looked around and saw a few empty pill bottles lying in the porcelain sink.

I flung myself towards the shower and pushed aside the glass doors before reaching over and turning off the freezing water falling onto Reid who didn't even take off his clothing before entering into the shower. What had he done?

I lifted Reid's head to see his eyes rolling about wildly.

"Reid! Can you hear me?" I asked while climbing into the tub with him, praying he hadn't reached another overdose. He had gambled with drugs twice tonight; I was not about to watch as he paid the ultimate price for such a dangerous risk. I felt tears falling uncontrollably as I looked upon Reid; he had lost all sense of color about him and his eyes couldn't even focus on my face directly before his eyes.

"Ssssorry…" He slurred. I shook my head frantically as I tried to suppress my onslaught of racing thoughts so that I could figure out what I should do next.

"Took too much…cold." Reid's were slow and incoherent.

"YOU HAVE TO STOP DOING THIS TO ME!" I screamed at him while crying and trying to climb out of the slick edges of the tub. The one step I took sent me slipping and falling hard onto the tiled floor below.

"TYLER!" I screamed. This was too much…I didn't know what to do. I laid in the floor for a moment, crying and screaming out for help that was never going to come. Tyler was out cold in a bedroom probably on the other side of the house. I continued to cry, my tears pooling onto the tiles beneath my cheeks. I felt my body throbbing from the impact onto the hard surface. I had no energy to even get up; I was exhausted in every sense of the word and I felt absolutely helpless. Why would Reid do this…knowing I was in the other room? Why didn't he come get me? Why did he leave himself in such a way for me to find?

I slowly scrambled around until I found myself standing and looking into the towel closet. I tugged on a single green towel before the entire tower of perfectly stacked towels fell onto the floor. I grabbed a few more and laid it out onto the floor before climbing into the tub once more. Reid was mumbling and breathing erratically; I tried my best not to think of how close he was to death because of the decision he made to down whatever pills his parents had within their medicine cabinet.

His lips were a pale shade of blue, I watched as they continued to try to form words but nothing but mumbled noises fell from his lips.

"You've got to help me get you out of this tub! REID! Please!" I begged as I felt him moving around and trying to accommodate my efforts to help. Moments of awkward maneuvering and uncontrolled movements passed until Reid fell onto the towels stretched out upon the floor. I quickly stumbled onto the floor yet again before standing up over him. What should I do? What the hell should I do?

I grabbed a handful of my hair and tugged hard as I continued to become angry with myself, Reid and this entire life that never allowed me to find peace. I couldn't do this…I just couldn't do this.

"TYLER!" I kept screaming as I stood frozen, my eyes fixed on Reid who was now entering into what I could only figure was a seizure. His eyes rolled back, his teeth clenched tightly and his body violently tossed about onto the floor. I screamed and cried to the point I felt myself becoming sick at the frightening scene before me.

I ran out of the room, down the hallway and into the bedroom, I felt as the shards of glass pierced my every step as I ran towards my phone I placed upon the nightstand. I screamed out in pain as my steps became slick with blood. I quickly grabbed my phone and did the only thing that I knew to do; I called 911.

I couldn't remember what I said; I couldn't remember much else after I pressed those three digits on the screen of my cell phone. Time became as distant as my thoughts of how the night had led up to this. I blinked furiously as I found myself lying back onto the bed, my vision was darkening and I heard as every sound reaching my ears were muffled. I felt calm, which was strange given the circumstances. If it hadn't been for the feeling of being lifted up from the bed, I probably would have easily drifted away into the darkness creeping into my vision.

"Can you hear me?" This man was yelling at me, I could tell by the straining look upon his face, but his words were barely over a whisper. He was wearing a uniform; good. So the ambulance was here and they were going to save Reid.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked. It was then that I found that whatever unnatural calm that was upon me was keeping me from even answering this man's question. What was going on?

"I need another ambulance at-" The man began talking into some walkie-talkie but I turned my attention to the moon that was now shinning vibrantly through the opened window, only a few shards of glass remained in the pane. The moon was so bright; brighter than I have ever seen it. I could feel the chill of its rays upon my face as I allowed my tired eyes to finally close.

**A/N: **I apologize for the slightly delayed update with this story! I've been busy working as many hours as i can to save up for a new car. Excuses, esxcuses i know! haha! But i hope this chapter makes up for the delay! Keep those reviews coming, they really do help keep me motivated and eager to write more and update quicker! Hope everyone's enjoying the story! Thanks as always! -Becca


	14. Great Escape

**Breaking Point **

**Chapter Fourteen**

I felt starch pressed sheets beneath my fingertips as I allowed myself to stretch; I opened my eyes to see myself in a stark white room filled with blinding lights and horrible pastel art upon the walls. I was in a hospital? I looked down to see a few wires connecting me to monitors behind me and a tube in my arm connected to a clear bag of liquid hanging above me. I didn't think that I was the one in need of hospitalization but I couldn't deny the fact that I felt a lot better now than I did last night…given the circumstances.

My ears caught sound of movement next to my bed; I turned to see Tyler sitting in the chair that he had pulled up next to me. He offered me a warm smile; which was greatly appreciated in the cold of this hospital room.

"Is it me, or are you, me and Reid the most dysfunctional group of people in town?" Tyler asked trying a laugh. I smiled; I couldn't agree with that statement more. It seems that amongst us three, we have the makings of some teenage drama television series. Except we weren't playing the part…we were living it.

My thoughts quickly reminded me of the main reason of our current location, Reid. What came over him last night? Was it the fight with Tyler? It had to be; I could tell that the situation was taking a toll on his emotions; but why did he turn to drugs when I was right there in the same room?

I couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed; Reid chose to down bottles of pills rather than allow me to talk to him and help him through. Was it wrong for me to feel this way?

"How is he?" I finally asked while leaning my head back upon the brick that was supposed to be a pillow.

"Fine as always; I don't know how he manages to survive the life he chose…but he does." Tyler breathed as he reclined in the chair until the front legs of the chair were hovering over the white floors.

"Do you want to go see him? I think they said you're good to go as soon as you woke up. You were dehydrated and passed out last night apparently." Tyler said. I paid little attention to the last part of Tyler's words; I focused on the question of whether I wanted to go and see Reid. Surprisingly, I couldn't answer.

Of course I wanted to see him, I wanted to see the color returning to his features and his lips smiling at me as I walked in. But part of me didn't want to see him; I couldn't keep acting like this drug addiction was something I could get used to. I couldn't keep turning the other cheek and pretending that it didn't bother me.

What was I supposed to do? I was so in love with that son of Ipswich but loving him was like loving fire; you couldn't get too close without getting hurt. It was painful, toxic and I was starting to question if I had the strength within me to even make a difference in his life. I was hardly the strong woman I tried so hard to portray; I had the scars upon my wrist to prove it. I was weak and broken, how in hell was I going to be the lifeline for him?

Reid had saved my life, multiple times, and I wanted nothing more than to do the same thing so that we could have a normal, healthy relationship and never look back at this road we are currently on. I wonder if that was even possible; could Reid and I ever be normal…or healthy?

"Do you mind just…driving me back to school?" I said, feeling the tears wanting to fall with my words.

"Don't do that. Don't leave him now." Tyler quickly said. I looked over at him; I guess it was nice to have the kind, sweet and gentle version of Tyler rather than the monster I witnessed last night.

"Trinity we all have something incredibly fucked up about each of us that we're not proud of. Hell, I know that better than anyone…I turn into this angry and horrifying person I don't even recognize when I keep drinking throughout the night. I say and do things that…I'll never be able to take back. Reid is in here…in this hospital getting his stomach pumped with charcoal for the twenty-first time…because of me. I've got to live with that; but Reid is there for me and has never left my side and that's the only thing that helps me going. You're that person for Reid now…he needs you." I watched as Tyler wiped away a tear and buried his face in his hands. I had never imagined that Tyler was such a damaged soul; I hated seeing him reduced to this.

Why did things like this happen? What cruelty was this world, to allow such young people live a life that is debatably worse than death itself? Why him? Why me?

I forced my eyes up to the ceiling; I had to look away from the young man next to me who was unraveling from the simple fact that there was really no strength left when you've used up all that you have just to force yourself out of bed.

I began to feel the dull ache within the pit of my stomach I used to feel when I was hiding in the shadow cast by Aaron; fearing the day I couldn't take living anymore. I felt sick, tired and chilled to the bone from the lack of warmth within my soul.

"Tyler…we can't keep doing this."

"I know. But we have to." He said while standing and sitting on the side of my bed. I turned to him and began crying. I felt him pull me into a hug as I placed my head upon his shoulder and just wept.

"It'll get better…it has to." Tyler whispered as he continued to hold me. I felt bad for allowing myself to crumble into his arms; I know this wasn't about me, I knew being here wasn't easy for him either.

"Let me get the nurse; you can shower, get dressed and go see Reid. I won't be far behind okay?" Tyler said while releasing me; I nodded in response and watched as he left the room.

* * *

I inched my way to the hospital bed where Reid was laying; he looked so vulnerable…I never thought I'd see Reid in such a way. I was thankful to see him open his eyes and smile as I made my way towards his bedside; but the darkened thoughts I had within my mind as I lay in my own hospital bed was still very much present. My anger and feelings of betrayal were present as well; I wondered what I would even say to the blonde as I stood there.

"How are you?" Reid asked as he sat himself up, after a few winces from his movements. I felt myself falling apart yet again at the sound of that question being asked. How I felt…was the exact same way I felt when I ran that shard of glass across my veins: defeated and alone.

I was crying; Reid's eyes seemed to follow every tear as they made their way down my face.

"That bad huh?" Reid tried a smile but this time I couldn't return the gesture. I was about to my breaking point once more. The person I loved was just a pill away from dying and leaving me alone to withstand this sick and twisted life and I couldn't do anything about it. I wasn't strong enough; perhaps I wasn't even important enough to him to make him want to stop this dance with death.

I looked down, peeling my eyes away from him. I was so ashamed to admit that I felt my desire to feel the chill of a sharpened edge pierce my skin was now creeping into my mind. I had to feel something to know that I was still alive; I felt as if I had died in the bathroom that day and I'm walking around as a ghost, in the hallways of hell, awaiting that single breath of life to save me.

"Don't you even start thinking that…" Reid said; it was like he could read my very thoughts. Or was my morbid desire that obvious in my expression?

"Listen to me! Don't you dare do anything like that! You can't do that to me again." Reid pleaded as he placed his hand upon the side of my face and directed my gaze back into his.

"You…were supposed to…save me. Not make me want to die…every time I see you overdose." I sobbed. I watched as Reid shook his head.

"Baby…I'm sorry."

"I was in your room…I was right there…and you didn't even come to me. I'm sorry Tyler did that to you and said those…horrible things. But I was there…but you chose drugs to comfort you. I was the one who had to find you like that. You made me have to…see you like that!" I screamed. I grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled slightly as I felt Reid's hand pull away.

"Trinity…"

"NO! I can't…I can't do this anymore…I can't keep trying to be strong and pretending I'm thankful to be alive when everyone else is giving up and playing with fate like this! What else do you want from me…to make you realize that I love you and…I need you here?"

"Nothing…baby nothing…I'm so sorry about last night. I never wanted to do this to you. I swear. I love you so much and I promise I'm going to get help. I'm going to do whatever it takes to be the man that you deserve." Reid said as he directed my hands away from my hair and towards his lips, he placed kiss after kiss upon my hands as he searched for my eyes. I finally allowed my eyes to lock with his. His words were so powerful and sweet; but were they the truth? Would he truly get help?

I had my reasons to doubt; Reid wasn't the type to do anything that would remain in a rehab program of some sort. The second they made him do something he didn't want to do or the minute things began to get hard…I could see him walking away without even a second thought. I speak of him as if I didn't love him; but I do…with all my heart. But I knew him; I knew the good, the bad and the in-between. And knowing him, meant that I knew there was a chance that getting help wouldn't be something that he would commit to. But hearing him say that he would get help; was a start…however small it was, it was still a start.

"Don't lose faith in me just yet. And promise me, you won't hurt yourself…if I'm going to try to be strong and get through this…I need you to do the same." Reid said as he helped me position myself until I was lying in the hospital bed next to him, his arms pulling me as close as possible. It was comforting to feel the warmth of his body against me; feeling his arm around me was the only thing that could make me smile in the midst of such an emotional morning.

"I promise." I finally said; hoping that I wouldn't be the type to break my promise because I knew how badly I wanted him to keep his promise of getting help. If both promises are kept; things will get better…just as Tyler had said. It has to.

Reid placed a kiss upon my head as he allowed his fingers to trace designs upon my skin. With every twirl of his touch; I began to feel my anger towards him disappear; he certainly had an affect on me that no other person could.

"You know…the doctor told me that sex…would help speed up my recovery time." He purred within my ear. I chuckled slightly.

"Did he now?" I asked while turning to face the smirking blonde, his head propped up upon his hand. Reid grinned widely before allowing his lips to crash into mine; our kiss couldn't have been more desperate and intoxicating. All the sadness, anger and mixed emotions built up from the past few days sparked a desire to feel the one feeling we hadn't had a chance to fully explore: passion.

There was that moment at Tyler's birthday party, which we managed to entice one another with roaming hands and wild kisses; but that was a short-lived experience. The feeling of desire remained however; and as I felt his tongue enter my mouth to battle my tongue for dominance; I felt my body tingling with ecstasy.

He quickly managed to position himself over me, never once breaking our kiss. His hands directed my arms up over my head until I felt the full strength and overwhelming desire the son of Ipswich had for me.

He pulled away from my lips only to allow his lips to travel down my chin and across the side of my neck, kissing and nibbling every sensitive area I had exposed. A soft moan escaped my lips as I became lost in the rush of the moment. Our hearts beat as fast as every breath I took; our movements were an erotic display of two people who had nothing in this world but each other.

My back arched as our passions reached their peak; I finally opened my eyes as Reid returned his body next to me. Nothing but our breathing could be heard as I looked over and was thankful that I had shut the door on my way into the room earlier.

"See…I feel better already…that doctor…needs a raise." Reid panted as I began to smile. I couldn't believe what we had just done…and in a hospital! Goodness, this blonde was bringing out every side of me possible; but it's a great escape.


	15. I'll take It

**Breaking Point **

**Chapter Fifteen **

"You've been awfully quiet these past few days. Is everything okay?" Reid asked for the hundredth time today. It had been exactly a week since Reid was released from the hospital; things had been going great but I just couldn't seem to shake the incident of Tyler's display of drunken rage and Reid's decision to seek council in the form of an overdose. It wasn't that I still felt angry towards the two, but it was the fact I could feel myself slipping back into the darkness that had once engulfed my entire existence. That very morning I woke up in the hospital; I felt the same sickness, pain and desire to fall into some self-destructive means of release.

I had begun to dwell on it; it was the only thing on my mind. I kept imagining myself back in that bathroom, that numb feeling taking over me as the warmth poured from my wrists and into a pool of blood on the floor beneath me. I tried to figure out why it was that I wanted to feel that way again; why on earth I wanted to walk across that thin thread between life and death, but the only thing that came to mind was realizing that morning in the hospital when I spoke to Tyler…life wasn't getting any better. I mean I had moments of happiness and bliss; but there was always something just around the corner waiting to ruin everything. Life wasn't and would not ever get any better. It was a constant state of trying to cling to the joyful moments while preparing for the worst.

It was exhausting; I was having a hard time finding the energy to do much of anything. I was surprised I got up and ready to allow for Reid to take me out for dinner. We sat in almost complete silence; there wasn't much to talk about when the only thing on my mind was driving a razor blade across my wrists.

Did I want to die? The thought was there but I tried not to allow that to enter completely into my mind. I just wanted to feel, I wanted to feel that same comfort of letting go. I couldn't explain it, and the more I tried to form words to explain it, the crazier I sounded. Not exactly the appropriate form of casual conversation.

"What can I do to make you smile again?" Reid asked while leaning towards me from across the elegantly decorated dinner table. We were at a beautiful restaurant; a small Italian bistro that was the perfect place for any young couple in love to dine and spend time with on another. It was a perfect date; and Reid had been nothing but perfect since he was released from the hospital. He even began attended substance abuse meetings; he had done everything he had promised; I felt guilty that I wasn't able to shine him a smile that he longed so desperately to see.

I wanted to talk to him, I wanted nothing more than to explain every dark thought that had made its way back into my mind but he had been working so hard to better himself, I couldn't take that away from him by dropping such heart-breaking news upon him. I just couldn't look at him now and say that I had been thinking about cutting myself again; that was ruin all the hard work he has put forth for himself, me and even Tyler. Perhaps my thoughts would remain my own secret, my desire to cut myself would stay my own, twisted secret.

I smiled and began to offer the only excuse I could think of: a migraine. The kind that stayed for weeks I explained. After that, I watched as relief crossed his expression; I guess he bought my story.

The dinner finally came to a close as the waiter brought our check and Reid quickly placed a hundred dollar bill in the black check holder. That money came from his mother who was overjoyed when she heard of Reid's decision to get help with his addiction. Reid was trying to spend every cent of it so he wouldn't be reminded that even his mother knew how badly hooked on drugs he had become.

We soon arrived back at school and I waved at Reid as he quickly pulled away, his tires screeching from the hasty maneuver. I stood there, under the flickering illumination of the street lamp. I wondered why I hadn't turned and walked inside; but I still made no effort to move in the slightest.

The night sky was darkened by the incoming storm clouds; thunder sounded in the distance but I cared little of the ominous sounds of the storm. I took in a breath and exhaled as I fixated my eyes on the sky above. Each cloud seemed to allow various lights of the moon break through and cast strange shadows all about the parking lot before me.

"Not exactly safe for you to stand out here alone." Spoke a familiar voice. I turned to see Tyler approaching, I could tell by the slight unbalance in his steps that he had been drinking. Wonderful.

"I'll be alright. Decided to come and drink on campus I see." I said, hoping my aggravation and boldness wouldn't tempt the young man into a rage. I couldn't help but feel aggravated, Reid was trying to change and be better but I knew it would only last so long unless Tyler was going to be in the right frame of mind to support him.

"Ouch. Didn't think it was a crime to drink with Henry Childers for his nineteenth birthday." Tyler spat. Glad to see that he drank just enough to bring his alter ego out for the conversation. I crossed my arms and began to look down at my black heels; I allowed a gentle tapping from the heel to distract me just enough to where I didn't say anything in response that might aggravate him further.

I heard his footsteps grow closer until my lowered gaze caught sight of his black converses stop a few inches in front of me. I finally looked up to him. He was such a handsome young man, that much had always been clear but I could tell in his eyes that the person I had grown to respect and care about was nowhere to be found tonight. His cheeks were a deep shade of red and he continued to sway slightly in his stance. Should I walk away and go to my room? Or should I drive him to Reid's house? I know that's where he had decided to live throughout school. It was furthest away from school that he didn't have to indulge in the drama but close enough to his parents that he could see them at any time; I guess I remembered our conversations pretty well.

"This is all your fault." Tyler said barely over a whisper.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you know…that Reid said that I should get help? He had the nerve to tell me that I had a problem and I should get help too! I wonder where all this talk of getting help came from? What you think you're suddenly the perfect person around now and it's your job to fix Reid and me?" Tyler's voice was beginning to get louder with every word he spoke.

"Tyler, let's just get you home okay?" I said while digging in my purse for my car keys, still debating whether or not I should run for the door of my dorm building.

"We don't need fixing! You're not perfect ya know! You're not better than me!" Tyler shouted.

"I never said I was Tyler; listen you've had a few drinks, you're not yourself. Let me help you." I offered.

"What do you want to put me in some program to? Want to change me so that I can act like a person you won't be embarrassed to call a friend?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"You tried to kill yourself! You're the one who needs fucking help! Not me, not Reid…you!" Tyler roared. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; despite knowing this was the alcohol speaking, what he said was starting to affect my ability to remain calm.

"I…think he wanted to find help for all of our sake." I said, knowing that what he said was true. I did need some sort of professional help; I just hadn't forced myself to seek it out. I was afraid of what they'd say, or what they wouldn't say. I couldn't deny my fear of being so…broken in the mind that they decide to put me in some institution or something. Or give me so many medications that I could barely speak coherently. I was a nut job; I didn't need anyone to reaffirm that notion and I didn't plan on giving anyone the chance to. But Reid had made that promise to me to get help, there was no persuading or forcing on my end for him to seek that help.

"You know he's going to slip up…he's going to go back to his old ways quicker than I can say I told you so. It's in his nature, the drugs, the whores and the partying is in his nature. Not being some whipped and trained little lap dog that you want him to be!"

I went to speak but I was quickly drowned out by the sound of his shouting.

"I WANT MY FRIEND BACK! I WANT HIM BACK!" Tyler screamed to the point the veins across his forehead began to bulge. I was finding my steps making their way back and away from him. I hated to say I was scared, I'd like to think even drunk Tyler knew that I was not his enemy, but still I put distance between us.

"He looks at me like…like I'm the problem. Like I'm the one who made him the way he was! I'm all alone here…I'm alone in this fucked up life here at Spencer fucking Academy!" Tyler yelled. I felt a few tears rolling down my cheeks as I watched Tyler crumbling into the unstable and rage fueled man I met that night at his birthday party.

"Let me take you home." I kept repeating, hoping that if he heard it enough times he would finally allow me to drive him home where he could find rest…and peace.

"What? Afraid to hear the truth? Afraid to know that you're the fucked up person in this group of ours? Or is it your afraid to hear that your precious side project of a boyfriend will eventually go back to who he was meant to be?" Tyler was smiling at me; condescendingly smiling at me as if he knew what he was saying was tearing me apart.

I felt my cell phone vibrating within the contents of my purse, it was surely Reid. Should I even try and reach for it? I needed help right now; I was in no position to calm Tyler down. I was only able to fuel the anger that was beginning to push him over the edge.

"I'm just going to walk away now…" I finally said as I began to walk down the cracked sidewalk and towards the door of the building.

"DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" Tyler roared, I picked up my pace until I heard the tearing of metal and turned to see the street lamp once standing over the scene was being hurled towards me. I jumped onto the grass as the lamp crashed onto the sidewalk, shattering the concrete instantly. I was shaking in fear as I laid upon the grass.

I lifted my head and turned to see Tyler, his eyes darkened and his hands extended out, as if ready for a battle.

"TYLER STOP IT! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I pleaded wondering if the fear for my own life was now rightly placed. To die by the hands of your closest friend; such would be my luck. But I forced myself to my feet, not caring that my pocketbook or shoes were left in the dew-chilled grass.

Tyler began walking towards me with heavy steps; I quickly fell to my knees and began pleading with him to calm down. I now knew the pain and inner anguish that Reid was plagued with every time Tyler would take his drunken anger out on him. Being afraid of your friend and watching them plan their attack upon you without hesitation was something no one should be forced to experience.

"Tyler…p-please." I whispered; my voice was shaking just as violently as my body was. I held my hands out and squeezed my eyes shut as his advances continued.

Before I could think of what horrors awaited me, I heard unfamiliar movements and sounds. I opened my eyes to see Reid in the black hummer flying into the parking lot and quickly jumping the curb until the front of the car was inches away from Tyler. The headlights were as bright as the morning sun, I shielded my eyes but watched as Tyler stood and faced the hummer and extended his hands out, allowing a burst of energy shatter the windshield. Fragments of glass and dust flew into the air.

"REID!" I screamed as he pushed his way out of the hummer and fell onto the grass.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Reid roared as he looked up towards Tyler, his eyes darkening as he stood up and made his way towards Tyler. Reid grabbed Tyler by the upper arms and began shaking him; trying to break this dark thought pattern.

"I just want…things to go back…you and me against the world! We're the sons of Ipswich…we're supposed to stick together!" Tyler said, I heard a few gentle sobs sound from him. He was so upset; I watched as Reid pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm right here…I never went anywhere! It's you who goes off by yourself and you end up doing things like this. You've gone too far this time Baby boy." Reid was suppressing his anger; I could tell by the way his darkened eyes remained fixed straight ahead.

"No…no I didn't." Tyler sobbed. Reid then pushed Tyler until their eyes met.

"You attacked Trinity! You could have killed her, do you hear me?" Reid was finally beginning to reveal his own display of anger as he looked deep into Tyler's eyes.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Reid roared. Tyler began shaking his head in disbelief; I was shocked that Reid was reaching him through his words without another fight breaking out in the front yard of my dorm building.

I allowed my eyes to scan the area, the street light was lying in the crumbled remains of the sidewalk, glass was strewn about everywhere as the hummer remained parked, the bright beams of the headlights illuminating the entire dramatic scene. I should be getting accustomed to such situations of life and death; but still I felt my heart pounding within my chest. I was so afraid…of Tyler. I couldn't believe I was thinking such a thing, but whoever Tyler became when he drank, was no friend of mine.

"I'm s-sorry…" Tyler stuttered as he began falling onto the ground until Reid quickly caught him and pulled him to his feet. Reid looked so disappointed and worried for his best friend in his grasp. I saw a glisten of a tear trailing from the corner of his eye.

Why was life so cruel to us? What universal power was allowing things like this to happen? We were good people, each of us were good people who could have made something of ourselves, could have gone places and done great things…but life kept the hell of it's boot firmly placed upon us, driving us into the ground. We were cracking under the pressure; what more could we do to survive this hell on earth?

"This ends tonight Tyler…no more. Do you hear me? You can't do this anymore." Reid spoke to him like a child, but that was the only way in which he could be reached in this state. Reid had finally broken through the barrier between Tyler's reason and his enraged emotions.

Tyler nodded and then made his way into the passenger's side of the hummer; his steps were slow and clumsy, but at least he knew that it was time to remove himself from the damage he had done. After a slam of the door and an adjustment to the seat; Tyler had closed his eyes and found peace in the form of passing out cold.

Reid released a sigh of relief before walking towards me.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I knew something was wrong when you didn't pick up the phone and Tyler didn't either. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Reid's words ran together but I smiled at him; my hero he would always be. I felt tears freely falling as I found myself looking deep into his eyes that were so filled with concern for my well-being.

"I want to cut myself." I finally admitted. I couldn't explain why I decided to say it now, or in such a blunt fashion, but I did and I felt ashamed and proud at the same time. I was sure that I would have walked into my dorm room this evening and found away to cut myself. If I had not told him now, who knows what could have happened in the quiet of the night. Part of me still wanted to be saved and was not ready to revert back to a sharpened edge piercing through my veins.

Reid pulled me to my feet before placing a hand on either side of my face. He then smiled at me; which was the only reaction I could have handled at the moment.

"I want to take a handful of oxycodone. And I bet Tyler wants to have another drink. This won't be easy…life is not easy. But if we stick together; we might just have a chance." Reid said before pressing his lips gently upon my own. I smiled as we kissed; I was far from being okay…but this moment right here was enough to get me through another day. I was well aware that tomorrow could hold nothing but pain and suffering for me that would try to over shadow this moment; but I didn't care. I had to believe Reid and I had to believe that we would have a chance if we stuck together.

"Come home with me tonight." Reid whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arm around me and we began walking towards the hummer. I guess spending the night in the arms of my hero was an added bonus for having survived yet another crazy night. I'll take it.


	16. Our Future Awaits My Dear

**Breaking Point **

**Chapter Sixteen **

I found comfort in the warmth of Reid's arms wrapped around me as we lay in his bed. His room still showed remnants of the fight he and Tyler had; Reid had tried his best to straighten up before allowing me to walk in. It was as if he was trying his best to shield me from the constant reminders of all the darkness lurking around our lives. He truly was something else; how was it that I never saw this side in the son of Ipswich before? Well I know we weren't dating then, but still I wondered how it was that I could overlook this caring side in him.

"I'm going to call Tyler's dad in the morning." Reid said softly. I sensed the pain in his voice.

"What are you going to tell him?"

"The truth; he needs help. I can't give him the help he needs. I've tried…but I've obviously failed. I'm sure his dad will be on the road to come pick him up the second I tell him." Reid replied while pulling me closer to him.

"You're doing the right thing." I said; knowing how lame of a response it was but it was the truth. He was doing the right thing; Reid couldn't keep risking his own well-being for Tyler. Being there for him and being his best friend just wasn't enough anymore; it wasn't going to fix these underlying problems that is holding Tyler back.

I suppose I really had no room to say such things; I just as easily could be in Tyler's position in Reid's mind. I might be another threat to Reid reaching a better and healthier life that he could be proud of. I'd like to think otherwise; but part of me knew that each of us were like a poison to one another. We tainted the very lives of one another. Could any of us truly get better in the company of each other? Was I really any different than Tyler at all?

Part of me would like to think the one difference between Tyler and I was the fact that I was romantically involved with Reid…we were in love and that might just be the key in allowing all of my negative thoughts and concerns to be laid to rest. Love conquers a lot of things; perhaps drug addiction and suicidal tendencies and the aftermath of each would be part of it.

"He's never going to talk to me again." Reid spoke; I felt his frown upon the nape of my neck where his face was laying.

"Yes he will." I said; not even believing my own words. If I knew anything about Tyler it was the fact that his anger would quickly take over his reason when he learns of what Reid has done. He would not see the loving and the only appropriate action Reid was forced to take. I hope he will understand that this was such a difficult task for Reid; but his anger will cloud every good judgment that may arise within him.

"We both know he won't. But he's the closest thing to a brother I've ever had…I've got to do this. For his sake." Reid said; I heard the tears being forced away.

"He's lucky to have you Reid…and he will forgive you eventually." I said while running my fingers through the golden strands of his hair.

"I hope so. But until that time comes…I want to take you somewhere." He placed a kiss upon my neck as I felt him smile.

"And where would that be?" I said with a smile as he continued to trail his kisses down my neck.

"To my parent's summer home in the Florida Keys; I want to take you where it's as warm and beautiful as the smile you have at this very moment."

"Wow; did you just come up with that line?" I chuckled.

"Maybe. But I'm serious…let's just leave in the morning morning. Fuck school, fuck everyone and everything…let's leave and have the time of our lives. We sure as hell deserve it." He was very enthusiastic with his words; the offer was tempting despite the fact I've never left the comforts of Spencer Academy since I came here, let alone with a guy. But feeling his smile upon my neck and the thought of the warmth of the sun and sand beneath my feet was quite a convincing argument.

I felt myself smiling from ear to ear practically at the thought of walking hand in hand with Reid on the beach. Leaving every care and every chance for life to take yet another abrupt turn into that ever present madness lurking about, behind seemed like an answered prayer right now.

"Okay." I finally said.

"Really? Didn't actually think you'd go for that one." Reid said with that cheeky smirk of his. I would have been slightly offended by that statement had it not been true. I was not the type of girl to ditch school, go on vacation with my boyfriend and act upon a whim. I was slow to act, a contemplator and the one who would never just decide to do something without weeks of scheduling, planning and deliberation. That was just who I was; I blame student government but it was partially within me as well. The more you plan, the less chance for surprises there would be. As if I had to remind anyone how much I hate surprises.

But was a surprise vacation such a bad thing? Seeing the grin of anticipation for my response only made me realize that perhaps my days of hating surprises should be put behind me.

"Really. Let's do it. Let's go!" I said with a grin. I felt Reid press his lips eagerly against my cheek as he held me tight. We laid so closely next to each other that night talking, giggling and enjoying what it was like to fall asleep in the arms of the one you love.

* * *

The next morning I was back in my dorm room, rushing around trying to figure out what to clean, what to pack and what on earth I was thinking when I decided to bring all of these random things to my dorm room. Despite my hurried actions and attempt to pack for this beach trip; I found myself smiling. And feeling the dull ache in my cheeks, I realized that I had been smiling ever since I awoke this morning. That was a feeling worth enjoying.

I managed to straighten my room as much as possible; just in case there were any dorm inspections while I was gone, my room wouldn't look like a wild animal had been caged inside.

As I continued my erratic motions of cleaning and packing simultaneously I found myself throwing away pictures of Aaron and I without even noticing. If that wasn't a sign, I didn't know what was. I was throwing away pictures, memories and every hint of Aaron that my fingertips reached.

Before today; I had thought of about all of these small reminders of Aaron scattered about my room. I don't know what kept me from getting rid of them; I think part of me just feared to even realize how close I truly was to a man who had every intention of killing me. I shared the same bed with him; it was a sickening thought.

I had given him everything; everything I could give any one person. I was stupid, careless and weak. All of those traits could have cost me my life at any time before I had chose to take that role in my own hands.

I was so thankful, today more than ever, that I was unsuccessful in my attempt to end my life. I was thankful for Reid and for the new light on life he has shed for me. He truly was my guardian angel; he saved my life in more ways than one and I was finding myself falling deeply in love with that blonde. I did love him; I think part of me always had…but I never would have admitted it. He was my rival once but I think it's safe to say that today he was better half. He was what I had been missing all these years; someone to notice me, to care about whether I live or die and to whisk me away to a romantic vacation for no reason at all.

I zipped my burgundy suite-case and tossed it upon my recently made bed and began walking towards my cell phone upon the nightstand to inform Reid I was ready to go. But my steps stopped when I heard a knock upon my door. I hesitated to approach the door; knocks upon my door have yet to prove wise to answer. But still, I felt the chill of the steel knob in my hand and gave it a turn.

There stood Tyler; he looked like a ghost of his former self. His skin was pale and his clothes were wrinkled. I wondered how to even begin a conversation with him after the events that took place between us. What do you say to someone you care about with all of your heart but you fear with all of your being?

"I'm sorry…Trinity, I'm so sorry for what I did you, what I said and did was wrong. That wasn't me and that's not who I want you remember when you think of me." Tyler whispered as he rubbed his red eyes. He had been crying; I was very accustomed to seeing that when I would look in the mirror before Reid came into my life. It pained me to see the same redness and swelling in Tyler's eyes but still I withheld my words as I allowed him to continue.

"I'm going to get help; I'm sure you already know that Reid called my dad. He's on his way with the family. I guess intervention time is in full swing." Tyler tried a smile but I watched every ounce of strength he had slowly fading from his expression. His brow curled slightly as I watched droplets of water form in the corners of his eyes. I then threw my arms around the dark haired young man as he crumbled in my very arms.

I don't know how long we stood there; but I continued to hold him close as he wept. He wept as if he had never been given the chance to. His body shook slightly with the few sobs that managed to escape.

"I never meant for…all of this to happen." His faint voice choked out. We never mean for a lot of things to happen; but they do. I tried my best not to speak much at all because I feared what darkness my reality would slip out of my mouth. I pulled him closer into my arms as I rubbed my hand upon his back.

"Today is a new day Tyler…after today don't you think of what you did or said before now. It doesn't matter and it certainly doesn't define you. You are so strong; I know you can get through this." I said; surprised at my own words.

"I need help…don't I?" Tyler asked; I was sensed the fear in his words. I don't think he had ever given much thought to getting help. I wasn't sure if he had even entertained the idea that perhaps help was exactly what he needed.

"We all do Tyler…there's nothing wrong with that. You're getting your help. You have a father who obviously cares about you on his way to pick you up and help you find the help you need."

I felt Tyler nod as he finally lifted his head from my shoulder and began to hastily wipe away all indications of tears.

"Reid thinks I hate him, but I'm going to let him think that." Tyler said. His words quickly confused me as he took in a deep breath.

"Why would you do that?"

"He needs to live his own life. I can't hold him back anymore; maybe thinking that I hate him is exactly what he needs to move on from this…from me." Tyler sighed as he looked down at his feet. I was blown away by the level of concern Tyler had for Reid now of all times that he should be focused on himself.

Reid and Tyler had the most profound relationship I have ever experienced. They had undeniable love for one another and it blew me away to see it first hand. Everything I had once thought about the two young men was proven wrong and my belief that they were just two kids who enjoyed stirring up trouble turned out to be two men who just wanted to do what's best for one another.

"Don't tell him I came by here, and please don't repeat anything I've said. Go with him to the beach, have the most amazing time and please look out for him while I'm gone. He's deserves happiness, and so do you. I know you two will find it together." Tyler said while pulling me into a hug.

"Take care of yourself Tyler. Come home to us soon okay?" I said feeling myself wanting to cry at the realization that I wasn't sure when the next time I would see him would be.

"You got it." Tyler smiled as he released me and starting walking down the hall and disappearing behind the door of the stairwell.

Not even a second later, I heard my cell vibrating indicating an incoming text. I took a breath and shook as much of the weight from the conversation that just took place as I grabbed my cell and read the illuminated screen.

"_Our future awaits my dear, are you ready?" _

I couldn't help but giggle; could that have been a more fitting choice of words? I was ready; this really was the first day of a new life and I was eager to start this new chapter in life that seemed to be based on the love of a man who was an enemy turned hero.

I then did something then I had not done in quite a while; I looked down at my wrists, still bearing scars that I might have for the rest of my life. I had looked upon these scars before and saw it as a reminder of dark times, desperation for life to end and of the regret of every decision I had made in life. But today, I viewed them in a slightly different manner. These scars proved that I had a guardian angel in Reid Garwin. I had a love, a new chance a life and the opportunity to make decisions that I would be proud I made…the first one being this trip.

I then quickly allowed my fingers to tap away upon the digital keyboard of my cell phone in response:

"_I'm ready." _

**A/N: THE END? **This is the end of the story; but this is the happily ever after ending that I figured I would post first not knowing whether or not my original ending would be well received. I plan to post the "alternate" ending next chapter…it's hardly the happy ending that this ending had. If you like this ending, simply stop reading here and be on the look out for more covenant fanfiction stories I'll be posting soon. BUT if you're interested in reading the darker side of this story…and seeing the alternate ending…then stay tuned for the next chapter to be posted soon! This story MIGHT have a sequel; I have yet to decide yet. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks! -Becca


	17. Alternate Ending

**Breaking Point **

**Chapter Sixteen **

_**Alternate Ending **_

I found comfort in the warmth of Reid's arms wrapped around me as we lay in his bed. His room still showed remnants of the fight he and Tyler had; Reid had tried his best to straighten up before allowing me to walk in. It was as if he was trying his best to shield me from the constant reminders of all the darkness lurking around our lives. He truly was something else; how was it that I never saw this side in the son of Ipswich before? Well I know we weren't dating then, but still I wondered how it was that I could overlook this caring side in him.

"I'm going to call Tyler's dad in the morning." Reid said softly. I sensed the pain in his voice.

"What are you going to tell him?"

"The truth; he needs help. I can't give him the help he needs. I've tried…but I've obviously failed. I'm sure his dad will be on the road to come pick him up the second I tell him." Reid replied while pulling me closer to him.

"You're doing the right thing." I said; knowing how lame of a response it was but it was the truth. He was doing the right thing; Reid couldn't keep risking his own well-being for Tyler. Being there for him and being his best friend just wasn't enough anymore; it wasn't going to fix these underlying problems that is holding Tyler back.

I suppose I really had no room to say such things; I just as easily could be in Tyler's position in Reid's mind. I might be another threat to Reid reaching a better and healthier life that he could be proud of. I'd like to think otherwise; but part of me knew that each of us were like a poison to one another. We tainted the very lives of one another. Could any of us truly get better in the company of each other? Was I really any different than Tyler at all?

Part of me would like to think the one difference between Tyler and I was the fact that I was romantically involved with Reid…we were in love and that might just be the key in allowing all of my negative thoughts and concerns to be laid to rest. Love conquers a lot of things; perhaps drug addiction and suicidal tendencies and the aftermath of each would be part of it.

"He's never going to talk to me again." Reid spoke; I felt his frown upon the nape of my neck where his face was laying.

"Yes he will." I said; not even believing my own words. If I knew anything about Tyler it was the fact that his anger would quickly take over his reason when he learns of what Reid has done. He would not see the loving and the only appropriate action Reid was forced to take. I hope he will understand that this was such a difficult task for Reid; but his anger will cloud every good judgment that may arise within him.

"We both know he won't. But he's the closest thing to a brother I've ever had…I've got to do this. For his sake." Reid said; I heard the tears being forced away.

"He's lucky to have you Reid…and he will forgive you eventually." I said while running my fingers through the golden strands of his hair.

"I hope so. But until that time comes…I want to take you somewhere." He placed a kiss upon my neck as I felt him smile.

"And where would that be?" I said with a smile as he continued to trail his kisses down my neck.

"To my parent's summer home in the Florida Keys; I want to take you where it's as warm and beautiful as the smile you have at this very moment."

"Wow; did you just come up with that line?" I chuckled.

"Maybe. But I'm serious…let's just leave in the morning morning. Fuck school, fuck everyone and everything…let's leave and have the time of our lives. We sure as hell deserve it." He was very enthusiastic with his words; the offer was tempting despite the fact I've never left the comforts of Spencer Academy since I came here, let alone with a guy. But feeling his smile upon my neck and the thought of the warmth of the sun and sand beneath my feet was quite a convincing argument.

I felt myself smiling from ear to ear practically at the thought of walking hand in hand with Reid on the beach. Leaving every care and every chance for life to take yet another abrupt turn into that ever present madness lurking about, behind seemed like an answered prayer right now.

"Okay." I finally said.

"Really? Didn't actually think you'd go for that one." Reid said with that cheeky smirk of his. I would have been slightly offended by that statement had it not been true. I was not the type of girl to ditch school, go on vacation with my boyfriend and act upon a whim. I was slow to act, a contemplator and the one who would never just decide to do something without weeks of scheduling, planning and deliberation. That was just who I was; I blame student government but it was partially within me as well. The more you plan, the less chance for surprises there would be. As if I had to remind anyone how much I hate surprises.

But was a surprise vacation such a bad thing? Seeing the grin of anticipation for my response only made me realize that perhaps my days of hating surprises should be put behind me.

"Really. Let's do it. Let's go!" I said with a grin. I felt Reid press his lips eagerly against my cheek as he held me tight.

The next morning I was back in my dorm room, rushing around trying to figure out what to clean, what to pack and what on earth I was thinking when I decided to bring all of these random things to my dorm room. Despite my hurried actions and attempt to pack for this beach trip; I found myself smiling. And feeling the dull ache in my cheeks, I realized that I had been smiling ever since I awoke this morning. That was a feeling worth enjoying.

I managed to straighten my room as much as possible; just in case there were any dorm inspections while I was gone, my room wouldn't look like a wild animal had been caged inside.

As I continued my erratic motions of cleaning and packing simultaneously I found myself throwing away pictures of Aaron and I without even noticing. If that wasn't a sign, I didn't know what was. I was throwing away pictures, memories and every hint of Aaron that my fingertips reached.

Before today; I had thought of about all of these small reminders of Aaron scattered about my room. I don't know what kept me from getting rid of them; I think part of me just feared to even realize how close I truly was to a man who had every intention of killing me. I shared the same bed with him; it was a sickening thought.

I had given him everything; everything I could give any one person. I was stupid, careless and weak. All of those traits could have cost me my life at any time before I had chose to take that role in my own hands.

I was so thankful, today more than ever, that I was unsuccessful in my attempt to end my life. I was thankful for Reid and for the new light on life he has shed for me. He truly was my guardian angel; he saved my life in more ways than one and I was finding myself falling deeply in love with that blonde. I did love him; I think part of me always had…but I never would have admitted it. He was my rival once but I think it's safe to say that today he was better half. He was what I had been missing all these years; someone to notice me, to care about whether I live or die and to whisk me away to a romantic vacation for no reason at all.

I zipped my burgundy suite-case and tossed it upon my recently made bed and began walking towards my cell phone upon the nightstand to inform Reid I was ready to go. But my steps stopped when I heard a knock upon my door. I hesitated to approach the door; knocks upon my door have yet to prove wise to answer. The knocks sounded even louder and frantic; my hesitation only grew but still, I felt the chill of the steel knob in my hand and gave it a turn.

There stood Aaron, in his finely pressed button up shirt and brown leather shoes. His hair was neatly tucked behind his ears as he stood in silence before me. I swallowed hard as I tried to conjure words to say; nothing but a slight exhale escaped my lips. We both stood still, as if we were frozen in time in this very moment. I searched his eyes for answers to my questions as to why he was here or what did he want; but I found nothing but the sting of his bitter hatred for my very existence. Something wasn't right and I suppose it never was supposed to be right for me.

I watched his hand pull out of his relaxed fit jean pocket to see the glisten of steel reveal itself. My eyes widened as my jaw dropped; he was holding a gun and his eyes never once left my gaze. Before I could scream, before I could even begin to try to reason with him I saw a flash of light before feeling my body get hurled back from the impact of what I knew was a gunshot. A rush of searing pain began to flood my senses as I looked down in horror at my bleeding chest.

I felt myself losing all sense of balance as I wavered slightly before slowly falling to the wooden floor. With a loud thud I landed, my eyes frantically searched for Aaron once again but he was already gone. I rolled over onto my back, screaming in pain the moment my weight shifted. Blood was beginning to surround me and pool beneath me; I pressed my shaking hands over my wound but it did nothing but add to the pain.

I felt my heart straining to beat as I allowed my head to fall to the floor. I stared up at the textured ceiling; the hues of color and light were slowly beginning to dim. I figured I would have started to cry by now and to question why it was that I was straddling the line between life and death yet again, but I found the stillness of peace that only the end could bring.

I lay there, finally feeling the pain ease away with every slowing beat of my heart. I took in breath after breath; instantly realizing those breaths were becoming few and far between. I was dying, lying in a sea of red, looking up at the dust-ridden ceiling. I allowed my hands to fall to either side of my body.

I thought it was grimly funny to know that this was the second time I've felt death tip-toeing its way to me. In the back of mind, I always knew Aaron would eventually find a way to complete his plan to end my life. To exact his every revenge and to put an end to the one person he blamed for ruining his final years of Spencer Academy; such insignificant reasons to kill someone, but then again what was an appropriate reason to kill someone?

The only thing on my mind holding me back from peacefully slipping away without protest was the fact that I was leaving a life that I was finally eager to live…alongside that blonde I had grown to love with all that I am.

I hated leaving him to find me in such a way; I hated that he would not be able to be my hero a second time. He will be so hurt…so angry and intent on revenge. I hated to put all those unforgiving emotions upon him once again…he had so much life and happiness longing to remain free for the world to see but I had a feeling they would never see the light of day after this.

My body was quickly growing numb from the chill tugging at my every feature. I rolled my head to the side and caught glimpse of the many pairs of socks Reid had complained about never finding. I smiled slightly; he would never keep socks on in the course of a night, he would always kick them off and then forget the moment he woke up. He was always doing random and amusing things like that; I would miss that…I would miss him.

The love he had for me could have been out of pity, guilt or based solely on the fact he was just wanting someone to keep him company…but I had a feeling it was much more than that. And even if it wasn't; I was very fortunate to have spent time with such a strong, passionate and playful young man. I loved everything about him…I loved that glimmer of desire in his eyes he had when he would look at me as we lay in bed, the way his lips would curl slightly into a smirk when he was trying to impress and even the way he would refuse to wear his glasses at night in the fear that someone might see him. He was so unbelievably handsome, and as handsome as he was, there was an even more attractive side to him within. How I loved him and how I wish I could be with him forever…but all good things must come to an end.

I finally reached the point where I felt nothing, not even the hard surface under me. I had stopped breathing; I even noticed my eyes refused to even blink despite the sting of dryness coming over them. I could hear my heart fading into the low hum of the always noisy air-conditioning unit. No more breaking points, no obstacles or trials to overcome and no more fears of slipping into darkness…because darkness was already claiming me. Darkness fell upon me gently as peace; unexpected and unprovoked peace became mine one final time.

**A/N: **Either ending you prefer, I still hope you enjoyed this story! It's the official THE END! I have started two more Covenant Stories; I'm a multi-story at a time writer, I can't help it, BUT I hope you take the time to find the new stories and tell me what you think! One I've already posted, it's called **Game of Secrets** and the other I'm coming close to posting it within the next few days! Thanks for reading, following and favorite-ing! -Becca


End file.
